Total Opposites
by Krakenlol
Summary: So what starts off as a lonely day for Vincent turns into a whole new limited edition Final Fantasy fanfic ;D Complete with recurring characters, a stupid plot, but a wholeeeee bunch lemonz.
1. Such erotic much lemon

Oh boy, a Final Fantasy VII fanfic of lemons and fun! (There is an actual plot to it but oh boy lemons galore! Wow so sour, such citrus) **Chapter 1**

Vincent sat alone in his room and watched the people walk by. The tv blared whatever it was that normal people paid attention to. It didn't necessarily matter to him. He sighed at how pessimistic he had become. It wasn't necessarily self-pity; it was more of a lack of interest in people. Everyone around him would grow old and would move forward. But him? He'd always look the same. He'd never change. His fate was set, and it was a fate of loneliness. At least, it's what he felt it to be anyways. He had no time for friends or no time for lovers. All he had time for was business. But the last few years had been somewhat peaceful. Maybe he craved the violence and the bloodshed. He'd never been one for justice or the better good of people. He did what he wanted in the fields of what interested him. An anti-hero of sorts. Not like Cloud and the others who stood for all that "world-peace saving the planet" bull.

He rested his shotgun on the windowsill next to his bed. He loved to admire her. Yes, her. Vincent liked to think of Cerberus as a beautiful woman. Like…He shook his head of that thought. It had been years..too many years to keep thinking about that. It was in the past and didn't matter. He sighed again and gazed at the moon. Yeah, he was right. He did crave the bloodshed. Bloodshed, violence, carnal desires..Speaking of which, he had almost no clothes on. Well, he wasn't naked, but he only had black pants on. He wasn't even wearing his gauntlet, which would come as a surprise to most. But then again, it had been a bit since he last engaged in combat.

"Too long..", he sighed.

He was somewhat sleepy and a bit absent-minded to realize what he was doing. That was, he was rubbing his inner thigh while dozing off. He paused, a smirk forming on his face.

"Unngh…", he put his hand on his forehead.

This wasn't necessarily something he engaged in but after all, he was a human male. He got up to turn the tv volume up in case anyone was eavesdropping. Upon getting up he noticed how hard he'd gotten through his tight pants. He groaned again, but quickly justified it.

"I guess a man has needs", his low voice mumbled.

He lay back down on his bed, but propped his top half up on the wall, hiding away from the window.

"Should probably close this..", he muttered as he shut the window and the blinds.

After making sure nobody could see or hear him, he slowly slid his hand down to undo his pants. He sighed in some relief when he felt the constriction being released. Then, he pulled his pants and boxers down slightly to reveal his erection. Well, semi-erection at least. He didn't even know what aroused him, but it didn't matter, it had to be taken care of. His hand reached down and he stroked from the base up. He circled his thumb on his tip, already lubricated slightly. He sighed in pleasure at the feeling. He became even more aroused as he grazed every nerve ending, admiring his anatomy. He may have hated a lot about himself, but he didn't hate this. His hand moved back down the shaft all the way to the base. His grip was firm, and he could feel himself attain a full erection. He moved back to the tip and stroked it with his thumb again.

Vincent continued the process of pumping up and down. He got locked into a steady rhythm of self-pleasure. It would be nice if a lady could be doing this for him, but he kept himself locked away from everyone, so it was his own fault that it was himself doing it. He imagined slender fingers wrapped around him, as opposed to his rough "man-hands". He was masculine underneath his clothes, if one would take the time to look past his androgynous face and flowing hair. He was attractive, there was no denying. But who'd want a freak like him? His emotions fueled his masturbation. He'd thought many times of Yuffie but…no, he couldn't.

"Mmmmph..", a groan elicited his lips.

The thought of her? Regardless of whether or not he'd ever make moves on her..she was in his head and she couldn't get out for the time being. Up and down his length his hand moved..If he pretended it was her performing such ministrations on him, it felt a thousand times better. Vincent felt a sharp sting of pleasure stab through his body every time the inside of his hand wrapped around his tip. He took a break from his shaft and began to rub it roughly. He leaned his head back slightly as he felt his muscles tense up. No, it wasn't that time yet. But the pleasure was so intense.

It was revealed as to why he turned his tv up at this point. He was grunting a lot and breathing heavy, typical noises an adult male makes when participating in this sort of activity. But he was mostly paranoid that people were listening in on him.

"Heh..", he let out between his heavy breaths.

Wouldn't that be nice? If someone was listening in and came to help him. He had returned to the up and down motion again.

"Mmm…Yuffie..", he didn't even care at this point.

He needed someone in his head to actually finish this. She was pretty cute though. He imagined her wrapped around him, and that his hand was her…well, you get the picture. He felt himself close to release; he just needed a bit longer. His hand went as fast as it could (well, as fast as it could go with still being safe) and he leaned his head down. Just a bit more…He bit down on his lip and squeezed his eyes shut. With three more hard thrusts of his hand, his body succumbed to his white-hot orgasm. He gritted his teeth and growled as he fought back the spasms, but savored the feeling he felt in his genitalia. His thrusts became gentle and slower until he stopped.

Vincent sighed in relief and let out a chuckle or two. His hand was covered in his substance that he'd accidentally smeared along his length.

"Guess my hand was…in the way..", he scoffed.

He used his other hand to wipe the sweat from his forehead. He grabbed a towel from next to his bed and wiped himself clean. A bit of it had gotten on the bed, but he didn't care. His mind was in the clouds. He plopped back down on the bed. Now, it was time to sleep. He made no effort to put his pants back on. Not like anyone was coming to visit anyways. Or so he thought….


	2. A boy a lemon

**Chapter 2**

There came a knock on the door sometime later.

"Mmm who is it?", Vincent half-consciously called.

"Viiinnnceeennnnt!", a familiar female voice yelled, "Is the door unlocked? I'm coming iiiiiin!"

Vincent's eyes widened.

"WHAT NO DON'T-", he shot up.

Yuffie, of ALL people, came through the door like she owned the place. Luckily, Vincent was able to cover his lower half with the towel from earlier.

"Ohhh uhh…Hi Vincent!", Yuffie blushed a bit, "M-maybe I should have waited.."

"Y-yeah!", Vincent blushed deep red on his pale face, "Can I get dressed Yuffie?"

"Yeeeaahhh I'll just go wait over here!", she ran to the corner of the room.

He grumbled and slid his boxers and pants back on.

"Okay Yuffie..what do you need?", his voice was somewhat harsh.

"Oh uh…", Yuffie turned around and saw that he only put his pants on, "I uh…was wondering if you wanted to go see LOVELESS with me and uh…"

She was blushing.

"Wh-what were you doing naked?", she quickly changed the subject.

Now, Vincent was blushing.

"Wh-why does that matter? It was hot..", he scoffed.

"Vinny…", he hated that nickname, "It's freezing in here.."

He scoffed some more and looked away from her. To say he was embarrassed would be an understatement.

"Don't tell me you were…", Yuffie teased.

"Yuffie stop..", he put a hand to his face and turned around.

"You wereeeeeee!"

Vincent remained quiet. Ugh, Yuffie. She was cute but such a nuisance sometimes..although she had saved his butt a few times. Just why did she have to be so annoying?

"Soooo…?", she hugged him from behind, feeling his rock-hard abs, "Was Vinny doing what I think he was?"

"You and me…I…I don't think we're talking about the same thing", Vincent tried to deflect the issue, "What do YOU think I was doing?"

Yuffie narrowed her eyes. Her crush on him couldn't be denied any longer. That and she felt saucy today. She couldn't hold it back anymore. She loved Vincent, she really did. She may never understand what pain he felt, but she wanted to ease it.

"Somethinnnggg that involves….THIS!", she grabbed his crotch quickly and laughed.

Vincent cringed loudly and pulled away from Yuffie.

"YUFFIE!", he growled.

A snarl showed on his face, but quickly dissipated when he saw how amused she was at herself. He sighed. He couldn't exactly say he didn't like it either.

"Yuffie..please…don't do that again", he sighed.

"Why not? You seemed to enjoy it!", she giggled.

"Wh-what?"

"I know that noise people make..when they're holding back intense feelings. So tell me..was I right?"

Vincent paused. Hell, an hour or so before he was masturbating to the thought of her. He may as well give in.

"Yeah..you're right..now you wanted to go see LOVELESS or something..?", he tried to nonchalantly change the subject.

But Yuffie didn't want to stop there. She walked towards and placed her hands on his hips. She looked up into his red eyes..his eyes full of sadness, pain, rejection..She'd make him feel better. She moved her hands up and down along his stomach and chest, as high as her arms would reach. He towered above her it seemed. She scratched down his body, her fingers reaching down to his belt buckle. She fumbled with it, only to be stopped by him.

"But…", she began.

Vincent leaned down a bit, his mouth slightly open like he was going to say something.

"Don't jump into things so quickly", his mouth turned into a smirk slightly, "Buy me dinner first at least."

He picked her up in his strong arms and brought his lips to hers. It caught her off by surprise, to say the least. She didn't think he'd ever intimately return the favors. He was actually being passionate? This wasn't the Vincent she knew. This wasn't the dark, brooding man she'd fought alongside with. This was a side of him she'd never seen. A side that hadn't emerged since long ago when his heart was stolen from him. When…that other girl took it from him.

He brought her over to the bed and lay her down.

"Are you comfortable?", he softly asked.

She giggled.

"You're so cute, Vinny", she pulled him closer.

"Just…one request Yuffie..", he blushed a bit, "Will you call me Vincent?"

"Uhh sure thing…Vincent"

She smiled again and pulled his lips back to hers. They passionately kissed, lips sliding over each other, tongues meeting awkwardly at first. He bit down on her lip and ran his fingers through her short, brown hair. She moaned a bit and grabbed the back of his head, pulling hardly at his silky black hair. He broke the kiss and hovered over her lips.

"You must forgive me, it's been years", he murmured.

"It's okay, I've never um…actually…", she began.

"I…I shouldn't be the one then."

"N-no Vincent I….I've always wanted you to..to be the one.."

A look of shock struck his face.

"Wh-what?"

"Yeah I um…I've kinda had a thing for you for a while", Yuffie laughed.

Vincent just stared at her blankly, a loss of words. It was nothing new to him. He was a man of few of them, after all.

Yuffie pulled him back into the kiss, which he complied with. Her lips were so soft and irresistible. She moaned into his mouth in delight, loving the way he tasted. And she loved the way he slipped his tongue over her lips when he wanted entrance. Their hands fumbled all over each other, scratching, grabbing, pulling…He fumbled with her top half, having trouble getting it off. Yuffie giggled.

"It's okay, I'll get it", she smiled and removed the little clothing that she did actually wear.

Vincent was a tad embarrassed, but that quickly went away when she revealed her breasts. It's not like he'd ever seen a naked girl before, he just..He had no time to respond because Yuffie was now kissing his neck. He shuddered at the sensation and how sensual it was. She licked from his shoulder all the way up to his earlobe, relishing in the tremors his body was making in trying to hold back.

"Vincent…", she bit down on his earlobe, "Don't be afraid.."

Her nails dug into his chest. He responded by pushing her down on the bed and licking her chest. He enveloped one of her nipples in his mouth and brought his hand up to the other. He began to suck lightly and glanced up at Yuffie, who had a look of ecstasy on her face. He continued to suck on her while he manually teased her other breast. He felt her wrap her legs around him and he loved it. A woman – no, another human being wanted him so badly. He released his lips and licked her nipple aggressively, knowing what it was doing to her. Because he could feel what it was doing to him. His arousal throbbed between his legs and he pressed it against hers. She responded by grinding into him as he continued stimulating her breasts.

Yuffie's feminine moans filled the walls of his apartment. She was so cute. She wrapped all limbs around him and engulfed him, seemingly having an orgasm just from his grinding into him. She couldn't take it anymore, but she wanted to drag this on for as long as possible. She pushed Vincent back and once again fumbled with his belt buckle. She could see how hard he was through his pants and this time, he wasn't stopping her from getting the goods. He adjusted himself so it was easier for her to get them off. Before she had a chance to view him, she took off her own pants, revealing herself, completely naked. They both were, in front of each other. Vincent blushed at the sight of her. He could see how aroused she was. She was practically dripping. But before he could touch her, her hand was on him. He grunted at the feeling.

"Aww Vincent..", her voice was breathy, "Your penis is so cute.."

"C-CUTE?", Vincent stuttered.

"And big.."

She fumbled with it a bit..but got the motion down. Vincent sighed at the glorious feeling of Yuffie's hand manually stimulating him. She slowly stroked him at first, enjoying and savoring the looks of pleasure on his face.

"Is there anything you like done to you…?", she asked as she picked up her pace.

"I…I like…", Vincent grunted, "I like it rubbed r..right here.."

He took her hand and placed it on the tip.

Yuffie smiled as she traced him, circling her thumb around on it. Vincent bit his lip and let out a few "mmphs". She continued stroking up and down, and would take a break to rub the top. She continued this process. Gaining speed and aggression as it went by. It was the best feeling he'd felt in a while..so much better than his self-ministrations from earlier. He leaked his clear substance, which only aided in her desires to satisfy him. But then, she caught him off-guard when she brought her head down.

"Y-Yuffie…", he stammered, "Are you sure you wanna do that? It's uh..pretty intimate.."

"Oh stop it..of course I do..", she enveloped him in her mouth, swallowing him whole it seemed.

She was so warm and soft around him. She massaged the tip with her tongue and sucked lightly, causing Vincent to breath heavily. He wanted so badly for her to take it all at once, to drain every bit of him, but at the same time, he wanted more. He wanted to lay with her and take her away to higher worlds, higher levels of pleasure. But for now, he enjoyed her oral pleasures. She intensified her pleasuring and took all that she could into her mouth. Of course, she had some trouble with it because he was a rather well-endowed man. He chuckled a bit at the sight.

"Mmmmpghhhh!", Yuffie swatted at him in annoyance.

She came up for a bit and pouted at him.

"Don't make fun of me! You're…you're uhhhh…", she began.

"I'm what?", Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"Well…you know…kinda…umm…"

"Big? Yeah..sorry."

"Mm, don't be."

She returned down to him and continued doing what she could. Much to her pleasure, he seemed quite pleased with what she was doing. She got the hang of it more and was able to do it faster. She reached down, and licked upwards. Occasionally she swirled her tongue around on the top. He let out a few grunts here and there and gently intertwined his fingers in her hair.

"Yuffie…", he sighed in pleasure, "S-stop I want to…save that…"

She released him from her mouth with a smacking "pop" noise.

"I'm a guy we…well..you know..only get one.."

"Hmmm I would have NEVER guessed you were a guy..", she teased.

"Uh..", he stammered and looked away.

She gave him one last lick.

"So gunboy..what's next…?"

She was caught off guard by Vincent pushing her down on the bed.

"Lean back", he commanded, to which she complied.

He kissed her briefly, and then slowly brought himself down between her legs. He spread them apart and gazed into her. Yuffie was exceptionally beautiful down there. He grazed a finger over her soft folds, taking pleasure in how wet she had gotten. Yuffie shuddered slightly at the feeling of him touching her so intimately.

He grazed her most sensitive spot with his forefinger, causing her to jerk and squeal a bit. He smirked a bit before pressing against it, teasing her, seeing how much he could do to her before she said anything.

"Vinceeennnnnnt…", she groaned.

He took it as an invitation to rub her. He positioned himself closer to her as he rubbed her, so as not to be in an awkward position. He bit down on her neck, causing her to cry out in pleasure in pain. With every motion his masculine hands made, shivers of ecstasy coursed through her body. Every nerve felt the touch of Vincent Valentine in that very moment and she loved it. She loved it so much. And she loved him. She wrapped her arms around him and tugged roughly at his long hair.

"Ahh Vincent..Vincent…Vincent…", she moaned.

He didn't reply. He kept rubbing her, intent on bringing her to the breaking point. Her body jerked and moved erratically at the feelings he was conducting. She finally pushed her face into his chest and squealed loudly, her whole body shaking. He smiled, knowing he was able to pleasure a girl still.

He let her ride out the orgasm before he moved back down to her arousal.

"I'm not done..", he said before plunging into her.

Yuffie jerked when she felt his tongue glide along her. He enjoyed how she tasted, and how she squirmed so much. So new to this..so virgin..He was done teasing along the lips, and brought his tongue up to her sweet spot. Like she had done to him, he massaged it and sucked as much as he could, bring howls of pleasure out of Yuffie. Both of her hands roughly tugged at his hair, nearly ripping it out of his head. He enjoyed the fact that he could have this effect on a woman.

She had never felt this sort of sensation before. People say men don't really do this to women…but here she was, experiencing it with the first man she'd done sexual things with. And such a beautiful one too. His soft tongue explored her folds and pleasured that one spot so perfectly..She didn't want it to stop. She wanted Vincent to make her keep seeing stars. But, he stopped for a second.

"By the way", he began, "You taste amazing. And if we're going to do anything else..I need to um.."

Yuffie caught her breath.

"Wh-what?", she asked.

"Um..you need to get used to…being penetrated"

Vincent continued to orally stimulate her and slipped a finger inside of her. She gasped. Part of him was inside of her and she loved it. He slipped in and out of her with ease, her self-lubrication working perfectly. It was all so much for her. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Vi-Vincennnnnnnt…!", she squealed and grabbed his head as he continued.

Her hips bucked into his face and finally he came back up, his finger still in her.

He slowly continued to penetrate her, adding another finger in the process. The opening was rather..tense and had to be loosened up.

"I…don't have protection", Vincent said.

"It's….okay….", Yuffie huffed, "Birth control.."

"You're a virgin…?"

"Heh…just…I'll explain later just…don't worry.."

Vincent came back up to her face and kissed her.

"Are you ready, Yuffie?", he whispered.

"Y-yeah…", she replied, a bit nervous.

But she trusted him. He positioned himself and with the aid of his hand, slowly entered her. Yuffie cried out in pain, but urged him to go on. He hid his feelings of ecstasy of the tight, warm, wetness that was enveloping him.

"Are you okay?", he asked.

"Don't worry about me Vincent…if it hurts too bad I'll tell you..", she replied, "I'm a Wutai remember? We're tough.."

He smirked again and slowly inched his whole length (or what he could get in) inside of her. Yuffie felt completely filled. She was filled with Vincent..she couldn't deny it hurt, but at the same time..it felt really great.

"Are you used to it enough?", he asked.

"Go for it Vincent but…just..be a little gentle at first?", she smiled.

"Of course."

He began to pull himself out and Yuffie gasped some more. Vincent couldn't help but moan slightly too. He pushed back in, feeling around for her internal pleasure spots. Well, he'd get to that in a second. Yuffie reached up and pulled him closer to her, so he could be right there with her. Needless to say, he didn't mind it. His hips pulled out again, and back in, out, and in..until he kept a steady rhythm. She began moving along with him, creating an amazing friction that brought them both to new heights. He kissed her neck as she breathed heavily. He knew she was holding back so much pain. It was about time he distracted her pain with pleasure.

About an inch and a half in..he remembered, was the first one. Very skillfully, he thrust his manhood against it, causing Yuffie to yelp out.

"Does it feel good?", he asked her as he continued.

"Mmmph…yeah", Yuffie moaned, "A-am I…do I feel good?"

"Very…"

Vincent continued pushing against the spot, becoming more aggressive gradually. His breathing picked up along with Yuffie's loud moaning. He enjoyed it though. She clawed into his back, most likely drawing blood. He braced himself with the bed and his soft grunting continued as his hips worked faster.

"V-Vincent g-go further in..", Yuffie begged.

He responded by pushing himself further inside her. Right below the cervix..the other spot. He couldn't get enough of the hot, wet orifice. He wanted to make her his and pleasure her as hard as he possibly could. But she was a virgin. Well, she wasn't anymore. Still.

He slammed against her other spot and Yuffie screamed. It was half-pleasure, half-pain. Vincent loved the feeling of pushing all the way in and out this time. So deep inside her..he gripped her shoulders and stared directly into her eyes.

"Yuffie…", he panted.

"Vincent..!", Yuffie grabbed his hips and forced him into her, "HARDER!"

Vincent showed no mercy as he let go completely. She'd see his true nature today. He gritted his teeth and released low chest growls. She screamed in pleasure with every thrust. Her legs wrapped around him and she fell to jelly. She tightened around his manhood and let go the greatest orgasm she had ever had. Vincent felt himself go and let out inside of her.

"YUFFIE..", he growled, experiencing the most pleasurable ejaculation he'd ever had his entire life.

"VINCENT..VINCENT..VINCENT..!", Yuffie panted as they both started to come down.

Finally, the thrusts stopped and Vincent lay down next to her. They took the time to catch their breath and stared at each other. Yuffie touched his face. Oh, how she wanted to tell him how much she loved him.

"You're…beautiful..", Vincent panted.

"So are you..", Yuffie replied as she cuddled up to his body.

Vincent wrapped his arms around her and figured it was time for sleep. He kissed her forehead.

"Don't…don't leave…stay…", he whispered.

He held her close. After a while, Yuffie had fallen asleep.

"That wasn't sex..that was…", he couldn't bear to say it.

"I know, it was love. I love you too Vincent", Yuffie whispered.

Vincent smiled for real for the first time in years. He hugged Yuffie again as the two drifted off into sleep.


	3. Showurr Tyme

**Chapter 3**

Hours later, the morning sun shined on Vincent's face. His eyelids fluttered and he groaned. He then realized Yuffie was in his bed with him. Naked. And so was he. The events of the night before then came back to him. They had sex…really good sex. But he couldn't help but feel he'd taken advantage of her. He'd taken it from her..Yuffie shuffled a bit and yawned.

"Good morning Vincent", she smiled.

"U-uh..", Vincent blushed and held his hand over his crotch.

Yuffie giggled.

"Don't be embarrassed", she moved his arm away, "I think it's cute when it's soft too.."

Vincent blushed even harder.

"Sorry about last night..", he sighed.

"Wha? Why are you sorry?", she pouted.

"I….I took advantage of you.."

Yuffie frowned and slung her arm over his bare chest.

"No you didn't…you gave me the greatest experience of my life..I'm so happy it was you", she kissed his cheek.

Vincent seemed shocked.

"Do you…really mean that..", he murmured.

Yuffie kissed his cheek.

"Yep. Umm Vincent..can we…take a shower?", she laughed a bit uncomfortably, "I think your uh..stuff is still in my…"

"Y-yeah…", he cut her off before she could continue with what she was going to say.

She got up, grabbing his hand in the process.

"Well come on let's go!", she smiled.

He couldn't help but admire her gorgeous body.

"I..I'm not cute. I'm a mercenary", he scoffed while getting out with her, "I'm merciless and cruel."

"Okay tall dark and handsome, let's go get clean!"

Vincent led her to the shower. It wasn't much, but it could fit both of them. Yuffie was much smaller than he so if it could fit him alone with enough space…He turned on the water and felt it gradually warm up. He then realized Yuffie was behind him giggling.

"Nice butt Vincent", she stepped into the shower.

"Wh-what YUFFIE..", once again Yuffie made his face as red as the coat he usually wore.

"Come join me!", she pulled him in with her.

Vincent looked down at her as the water ran down both of them. It was warm and soothing..and really relaxed his muscles. He ran his fingers through his black locks; making sure every inch of it was wetted.

"Umm Vincent if you don't mind looking away for a moment I…uh..", Yuffie gestured to her lower area.

"Uh huh", he turned around to give her the privacy she needed.

He reached for his shampoo and squeezed some out into his hand. He massaged it into his hair, scratching his scalp with the tips of his nails. He sighed in relief. That felt nice. As he washed it out, he felt a pair of arms wrap around him from behind.

"Vincent…", she purred.

He rested his hand on the wall and took comfort in the feeling of the cascading water and the girl behind him. Her hands reached down a bit, grazing a bit too close for comfort.

"Yuffie..", he breathed.

He could live with this.

"What are you doing?", he asked absent-mindedly.

He was still a little sleepy.

"What do you think I'm doing?", she mewed.

He wasn't hard, but she still grasped him.

"I bet I can change this", she giggled as she slightly fondled him, "Go on, and continue your daily shower routine.

He grunted slightly and grabbed his bottle of conditioner and worked it into his hair. It was a little hard to concentrate, with Yuffie's hand attempting to stimulate him.

And it worked. He felt his arousal begin yet again from the hands of the same woman who had such control over him. Control. What was this? Vincent hated being controlled. Low growls arose from his chest. He hated the control she had over him, yet he loved it.

"What's the matter Vincent?", she still hadn't quite gotten it to a full erection.

She was still a tad bit clumsy.

"Nothing..nothing at all..", he tried to focus on the good feeling it brought.

His hand twitched as his muscles tensed up. She was bringing out the monsters within him. But nothing would alter his cold demeanor. She would never know..the monster..the freak he was. There was a reason he had been abstinent for so long.

And then he realized his erection was at its peak. He swiftly turned around and took hold on Yuffie, yet again smashing his lips onto hers. The hot water was enough to have gotten her prepared for what he was going to do.

"You're driving me insane", he picked her up and positioned her at the end of his arousal.

She simply laughed and wrapped her legs around his waist. She noticed the venom in his eyes too.

"I know what he did to you", she whispered, "I'm here Vincent. I'm here to ease your pain. I'm here to make it go away."

He paused before he went on.

"No one will EVER know..", he pushed her against the wall so he could position his member, "And he's dead. But I still feel the effects of what he did to me every day and it will never end. Literally. It will never end. But…you do make me feel better."

He slid inside of her, engulfing every bit of him within a woman who loved him. Yuffie yelped in pain, still sore from the night before. She whimpered a bit and leaned up next to his ear.

"N-not too rough..", she begged, "A-at least not yet..just let me get used to it.."

"S-sorry…"

He lingered in her for a moment before he gripped her hips and began to lift her. She could see his muscles flexing in his arms and admired how handsome they were. He brought her down onto him. The hot water and her as a whole gave him that weird feeling you get in your stomach when you're excited. It was getting harder to breathe too in all the steam. His water bill would just be high this month. Whatever, he had enough Gil.

He continued thrusting her and her cries of pleasure was soon heard. She moved with him in rhythm, but suddenly she cried out.

"Vincent wait..!", she said.

He paused, puzzled at what could be wrong.

"I have a better idea…put me down for a second.."

He complied and set her down gently on her feet.

"Um..I know you're angry right now and probably stressed so I wanted to do something a bit different that I hear on the grapevine is like a big stress reliever and such so umm.."

"Yes?"

"Just um…"

She slid down to where her face was at level with his arousal. Once again she wrapped her mouth around it. She came off for a second just to say one last thing.

"But this time I want you to um.."

"Y..yeah. Sure."

'Sure', his reply. In actuality he was ecstatic that she wanted him to do that. No woman he'd been with had ever wanted to taste him..

Yuffie put it back into her mouth and began to orally pleasure her…boyfriend? What was Vincent to her now? Whatever he was, he sure seemed happy to have her down there.

Vincent wasn't one for humor, but he didn't want to waste any more water. So he squeezed more shampoo into his hand and began to massage Yuffie's brown hair. Much to her delight, she mewed through what she was doing as he worked it through her scalp. It took a lot of concentration to multi-task with that amount of pleasure being administered to your body. She was much better at it today, able to take almost his full length in. She remembered how much he enjoyed the tip being stimulated, so she made careful to lick and suck on that the most. Her tongue traced every inch and felt every pulse from the veins that popped out when he was hard. He was throbbing and begging for release, and she had him right where she wanted him. His breathing became increasingly heavy and his fingers were twisting and yanking her short locks.

"Yuffie..", he groaned, "Yuffie don't stop..I-I'm…"

She couldn't help but smile when he tried so hard to hold himself back like he always did. I guess he wanted to savor it and was REALLY good at holding in his orgasms. He slammed his hand on the wall in front of him and gritted his teeth.

"I can't…", he finally let go.

Yuffie seemed delighted to finally taste the lovely Vincent Valentine.

"Mmmm…", she made sure she got all of it off.

Vincent brought her up to her feet.

"Come on..let's finish up in here", he began to scrub her body lightly with soap, "…..Also I…hope that wasn't disgusting to you.."

Yuffie lightly smacked him.

"Vincent!", she scolded, "You're delicious!"

Good thing the shower was making their skin red; otherwise she'd see how embarrassed he was.

"You taste like..what I'd expect a sexy man like you would taste like", she purred as he continued to bathe her.

The two got out of the shower and quickly washed off.

"Vincent, can I use your toothbrush?", Yuffie called.

"I don't see why not", he replied from his bedroom.

He put his boxers and pants back on and quickly checked his cell phone. One new message..

"Hmph", his face changed when he checked it, "Cloud?"

Meet me at the hillside in the outskirts of Kalm. I know you're there.

"What could this be about?", Vincent thought to himself.

He retreated back to the bathroom to retrieve his toothbrush from Yuffie.

"Yuffie..I have business to attend to..can you stay here for a bit?", he began to brush his pearly whites.

"Huh?", Yuffie was a bit shocked that he wanted her to stay, "You want me to stay?"

"Y-yeah. Unless you don't want to.."

"N-no no I'll…stay.."

She pushed her body against him and embraced him from behind. He actually was beginning to favor being held.

"Can I just..grab some clothes really quick?", she asked.

"…..as long as you get dressed first", Vincent muttered.

Yuffie then remembered she had no clothes on.

"Umm..can I borrow some of yours?", she sheepishly asked.

"Sure", Vincent began to put the rest of his clothes on.

Most of it was scattered on the ground, but he always kept his coat and gun holster in his closet. He picked up a black t-shirt and a pair of black shorts off the ground.

"My normal clothes might be a bit big on you..sorry", he handed her the clothes.

The black t-shirt was extremely faded, but she could make out "LOVELESS" written in red letters on the front.

"LOVELESS?", she giggled, "You would have a LOVELESS shirt."

"Sh-shush Yuffie..", he forgot the shirt said that, "It's from forever ago..from…before…when I was still a Turk.."

The shorts came down really low on her. He couldn't help but think of how cute she looked. He smiled at the sight.

"I'll leave my keys here alright?", he handed her his keys, "I'll be back momentarily."


	4. Sega Genesis

**Chapter 4**

Moments later he was walking towards the hillside. What could Cloud want? It had to be serious. Cloud didn't just show up to pal around or anything like that. At least, not with Vincent. Just to be safe, he loaded up Cerberus. He loved guns..they were so much more aggressive than blades. But even before his transformation..he always loved guns. He saw his pointed blonde friend on the hillside waiting for him.

"…Cloud", he called.

"Vincent, long time no see", Cloud approached him.

"..Yeah."

"How goes it?"

"You knew I was here. Just a tad bit odd that you're keeping tabs on me."

"Relax Vincent..I'm here to talk to you about something."

The two paused and overlooked the city of Kalm.

"Sorry Cloud. What is it?", Vincent was a little on-edge to say the least.

"…Are you familiar with 'Project G'?", Cloud asked.

"Project..G? It's an old project conducted by Shinra..years ago."

"And Project S, the project that created Sephiroth, right?"

Vincent grew silent. After all…SHE..participated in that project.

"Yes I know about Project S and its product. I guess I haven't given G any thought."

"….years ago, when I was an infantryman, me and a SOLDIER first-class named Zack Fair were captured by Professor Hojo and used as test subjects in mako experimentation. We had been betrayed by Sephiroth when he learned of his origins. The guy went crazy and well..the rest you know. Anyways, he had to find out one way or another but..the man who initially told him was a guy by the named of 'Genesis'. Genesis..unlike Sephiroth..Wasn't injected with Jenova cells until after his birth so..his body was different. I thought Zack and I destroyed him before….Zack died but..as it turns out there have been sightings of Genesis lately."

Vincent looked up at him.

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"Just…this guy is dangerous. Keep an eye out for him alright? Here's a picture."

Cloud handed him a picture of Genesis. Vincent scoffed a bit.

"What a tool. Fine. If I see him I'll let you know."

"Thanks. Ya know, it's a funny thing. While all this stuff was originally going on with Genesis..and before Sephiroth went berserk..We were actually at the Shinra Mansion. And you were asleep downstairs. Heh. If only we'd have woken you up..or even known you were there.."

"Don't remind me, Cloud.."

Cloud took off his sunglasses.

"Vincent..you aren't the only one who's suffered", he said.

"…I know", he replied, "And I'm only doing this for you because I owe you for..waking me up."

"Thank you, Vincent."

"No problem."

Meanwhile, Yuffie decided to take a slight detour in town on the way back to Vincent's apartment. She was hungry; after all they had skipped breakfast. Well..she didn't if you wanted to be technical. She laughed at the thought. She stopped off at a local food stand, still wearing Vincent's clothes. She looked up at the menu.

"Hmmmmm…", she tried to decide whether to get a salad or something fried.

"My, my, what an interesting shirt you have on", a feminine yet male voice was speaking to her.

Yuffie looked up. A man with shaggy brown hair and an exceptionally long earring was speaking to her. He was wearing a long red trench coat that she envisioned on Vincent.

"Hah, thanks", she wrapped her arms behind her head, "It's my ahh..boyfriend's?"

"Oh well..your boyfriend is a lucky man", the man replied, "You know, back in the day, LOVELESS was one of my favorites..hmhmhm..I used to quote it every day. I always..found it relevant to my life."

"That's…interesting."

Yuffie was getting some negative vibes off of this guy.

"I'm Yuffie..Yuffie Kisaragi", she introduced herself, "And you are?"

"Hmpph", he ran his hand through his hair, "I'm Genesis Rhapsodos. A pleasure making your acquaintance, Ms. Kisaragi."

He leaned down and kissed her hand.

"HEY!", Vincent's voice rang out.

Vincent deftly swooped between Yuffie and Genesis.

"Yuffie..stand back from this freak.."

Genesis raised an eyebrow.

"Do I know you?", he laughed, "Hmm..actually you DO look familiar.."

Vincent's eyes widened. Good thing his coat covered half of his face.

"We've never met", he replied, "You stay away from her….Yuffie, we're leaving."

Yuffie didn't object. Genesis was creeping her out anyway.

The two walked quickly away from him back to Vincent's apartment. Yuffie latched onto his arm.

"I could have taken him on you know!", she pouted.

"S-sorry..", Vincent stammered, "Guess I'm just protective."

"Who was he?"

"….I don't know. But whoever he is, I was told to keep tabs on him."

"He said his name was…Genesis."

"Yeah. I know. Why was he kissing your hand.."

Yuffie glanced up at him.

"Are you jealous?", she teased.

By now they were walking into his apartment.

"I am NOT jealous..", Vincent went to go put his coat back into his closet, "I don't want someone like him touching you like that.."

"I told you..I could have taken him!", she scoffed and plopped down on the bed, "I'm a Wutai ninja! Besides, what's it to you, Mr. Gunslinger?"

Vincent ignored her for a moment to text Cloud.

I saw him. He's here in Kalm.

"I'm sorry, what?", he put his phone on the dresser behind the bed.

"You heard me!", Yuffie responded.

"Yuffie…don't talk like that. You know I want you to be safe…"

"Why?"

She yanked him down onto the bed next to her. For such a small girl..she did pack a punch.

"You KNOW why…", Vincent closed his eyes.

He exhaled and rested his hands behind his head.

"I uh..found an old..kinda cute picture of you..", Yuffie changed the subject.

"You went through my stuff..", Vincent didn't seem too concerned.

"Well it's kinda all over the place anyways."

She handed him the photo. It was an old picture of him when he was still a Turk. He wore the business suit uniform and his hair was significantly shorter. Vincent blankly looked at it and tossed it aside.

"It's stupid", he scoffed.

"I don't think so..", Yuffie picked it back up, "Can I keep it?"

"Yeah."

Yuffie looked down and seemed sad.

"Vincent..what are we?", she softly asked.

"What do you mean?", he replied.

"Are we…a couple? Are you…my boyfriend?"

"…I..I don't know."

"Oh I…figured that would be your response.."

"I…I guess I am."

"W-wh-what really!?"

Yuffie's whole face lit up as she tackle-hugged him.

"Yuffie calm down-", he was cut off by her lips silencing him.

He willingly complied, but then remembered something.

"H-h-hold on…!", he pushed her up by the chest, "You said something about birth control last night."

Yuffie smiled.

"Yeah, I'm on it. So don't worry."

"But before last night…you were..a virgin so..why did you need it?"

Yuffie looked at him blankly. Did he really not know?

"You gotta be joking."

Vincent shook his head.

Yuffie burst out laughing. Vincent growled a bit.

"Yuffie..tell me!"

"It regulates certain things that girls experience. I thought this was well-known knowledge!"

"U-uh oh.."

Vincent hid his face.

"You sure do get blushy a lot..why are you so nervous around me?"

"I…get nervous around…pretty women.."

She nipped at his neck. His neck…that was his weakness.

"I just want to know for sure that I can't get you pregnant..trust me you DON'T want my child.."

"Don't worry Vincent! We'll be fine…wh-why do you say that though?"

Vincent sighed as she continued nipping and licking his neck.

"You…are aware of…the results of my…genetic altercations correct..?"

"Of course Vincent, I've fought alongside you…you don't age..and you transform into demons. But you're still my hero..my comrade..my..boyfriend..I don't care!"


	5. This is another lemon

**Chapter 5**

She smashed her lips against his again and got on top of him. At first he thought it was just a quick little make out session until eventually she started straddling him; rubbing against him.

"Mmm..Yuffie..", he purred into her mouth, "I can't seem to get enough..you're so perfect.."

"Vincent..show me your sadness..show me your feelings.."

He grabbed the back of her head.

"You don't want to", he breathed.

"Yes I do…I do Vincent I do!", she begged, "Just give me every emotion you have!"

Vincent tore off her (his) shirt and tossed it aside. This time he had no issues removing her bra either. He bit down on her collar and she winced.

"I was a Turk", he growled through his teeth.

He moved down to her breasts (she was still on top lol). He sucked her nipple hard, sliding his tongue around and nipping at it slightly.

"Assigned to protect a woman", he alternated between each one, "The woman who gave birth to Sephiroth!"

"Let it all out Vincent..", she panted, sweat forming on her skin.

He feverishly moved back to her face as he manually stimulated her breasts. He forced his tongue into her mouth with no hesitation. But she couldn't complain. She liked it.

"It was all my fault..And she still lives today and will never age just like me", his voice cracked, "But she will NEVER be with me for what I did…! She may have saved my life..but it was all after…I…I betrayed her.."

He arched his back up to take his shirt off. Yuffie began aggressively grinding into him. Vincent panted and clawed her back.

"And then HOJO…don't be scared..Yuffie..I…I.."

"I'm not scared Vincent..tell me what he did.."

Vincent undid his pants and worked them off. His erection sprung out and was ready for the carnage awaiting.

"T-touch me Yuffie please..I need your touch.."

Yuffie grabbed his length and stroked him aggressively.

"Pain and pleasure..it's all the same to me..he..UNGH!"

Vincent gritted his teeth at the feeling of Yuffie's handjob.

"The experiments..AND NOW I AM HOW I AM NOW..I put myself sleep in the basement of Sh-Shinra Mansion and..AUGH!"

Growls elicited his throat.

"I had to for what I did. I'm a monster Yuffie..I'm a monster and I need you to make me better..! Control me, YUFFIE!"

"You're not a monster.."

Yuffie ripped off the shorts. She kissed his cheek.

"You're a man."

She grabbed his member and slid it inside of her. Vincent growled in delight as he felt Yuffie's wet center wrap around him. Yuffie didn't hesitate and roughly began to ride him. She stared directly into his deep red eyes, his black hair plastered to his head with sweat, his teeth gnashing together..he was a beast. A beast hidden behind beauty. Her beast. Eventually she figured out how to make him hit her pleasure spots and she cried out. Vincent's growls and panting made it even better. She was making him feel so good..It was a good thing she was trained and had a great amount of stamina..otherwise she'd have been worn out by now.

"Vincent..!", she cried out when his nails dug into her.

He moved his hips along with hers, aiding in thrusting into her. She braced herself on the bed, continuously staring into his eyes.

"You're a man Vincent!", she panted.

"Say my name..", he grunted.

"Say MINE!"

"Yuffie..UNGH YUFFIE!"

"Vincent…VINCENT!"

"SCREAM YUFFIE!"

With every hard, rough thrust she screamed. And he growled. The friction felt so amazing. So rough, so animalistic. He didn't realize Yuffie could be like this. She reached down to embrace him while they made love. Fingernails into flesh..teeth drawing blood..breaking points being reached.

"You're MY man!", she whispered into his ear.

"You're my woman..", he said in an unusually calm voice.

They were going as fast as their fit bodies could go. Vincent could feel his orgasm coming but he knew Yuffie wasn't there yet. He held his breath, he held his girl, and he held it in. He was going numb. But he had to make Yuffie scream, he had to. Yuffie noticed that he wasn't breathing.

"V-Vincent breathe!", she panted.

"Just a bit more..", he groaned.

He couldn't take it anymore. But luckily he felt Yuffie's small body trembling and shaking in orgasmic pleasure. He just needed to wait for her peak..good thing she was screaming. This time they both stared into each other as they reached it. Vincent's orgasm filled her, creating warmth that couldn't be described. She was simply filled with him in every way possible. Filled with Vincent Valentine, and engulfed by Yuffie Kisaragi. She was his, and he was hers. The thrusting ceased and she plopped down on top of him, exhausted and finally being able to rest. She dripped with sweat and her hair was a mess, but Vincent was pretty sure he looked the same.

Hours seemingly went by of Yuffie resting in his arms on top of him. He planted soft kisses on her head, staring blankly at the ceiling. Those three little words he dared not say wanted to escape his lips desperately. But something inside of him couldn't drive him to repeat it. Come to think of it, he never actually said it. This wasn't like him. He was getting close to someone. Vincent Valentine didn't get close to people.

"Vincent..?", Yuffie softly said.

"Hm?"

"What was her name again?"

"..Lucrecia Crescent."

"Am I better than her?"

"I'm not sure what you mean.."

Yuffie faced him and smiled.

"In bed I mean."

"Wh-what?"

Again came his blushing.

"Y-Yuffie.."

Yuffie pouted.

"Tell me!", she shouted, "Come on Vincent spill! Or I'll poke your eye!"

She brought her finger ridiculously close to one of his eyes.

"We never did anything! ….but you are the best I've been with.."

She smiled in victory.

"That makes me feel great!", she rested her head back on his chest.

Yuffie noticed the old picture of him had fallen out of her pocket.

"Why did you grow your hair out?", she asked.

"I dunno..", Vincent replied, "Probably because I couldn't cut it for years."

"Mmm..I like it long..it's so silky and pretty.."

"Th-thanks.."

"Cause you use conditioner."

Yuffie stuck out her tongue.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"Not at all! I like a man who takes care of himself..and you have such fair, smooth skin.."

"unnghhg..Yuffie.."

"Don't get embarrassed Vincent.."

Vincent sighed.

"Sorry about what happened while we were.."

"I liked it..I wanted you to open up to me.."

"Do you mean what you said.."

"About you being a man? Of course I do. A strong-willed one at that."

Vincent half-smiled.

"Hmph. Thank you..Yuffie.."


	6. Cockblock

**Chapter 6**

He put his hands behind his head. The moment would have been even better had his phone not started ringing. He groaned. But it could be Cloud, so he had to answer it. Sure enough, it was Cloud.

"Yes?", he answered.

"He's near you", Cloud informed.

"Of all times.."

"Huh?"

"Nothing. What's he doing? Where are you?"

"Don't worry about where I am. He can't see me. He's right outside your apartment."

"WHAT? Is he coming in?"

"No he's…just standing there."

"He must have followed us.."

"Us?"

Vincent realized his mistake.

"Me. I meant me."

Yuffie had already put her clothes on and readied her weapon.

"Umm..okay then", Cloud continued, "Just..be alert. He's….He's going inside now!"

"What!?", Vincent quickly gathered his clothes and put them back on, "Dammit..!"

"I don't know what he's doing..but he's onto us."

"I have to go. Stay alert."

Vincent hung up the phone and shoved it back into his pocket.

"Yuffie..hide in the bathroom", he gestured.

"WHAT?", Yuffie protested, "Let me fight!"

"It's my apartment. He doesn't need to know you're here!"

There came a knock at the door.

Vincent gestured again, and Yuffie retreated to the bathroom. He slowly went to the door and opened it slightly.

"Can I help you..?", he grumbled upon seeing Genesis.

"Hello there..Vincent Valentine", Genesis greeted, "May I come in?"

"No."

"Oh I must..INSIST!"

Genesis forced the door open and almost immediately Cerberus was on his forehead.

"Now Vincent..there's no need for that", he put his hands up after the door slammed.

"Don't talk to me like you know me", Vincent growled.

"So angry..must be those demons Lucrecia put inside you."

Genesis smirked.

"Nice try. Who are you?"

"Maybe if you put that gun down I could properly answer your questions."

Vincent lowered Cerberus, but didn't let his trigger finger come off.

"You're the Turk that Hojo experimented on and put to sleep in the Shinra Mansion", Genesis continued, "Yes, yes. I remember. Such a tragedy. But you see..you and I both suffer from the results of Shinra's experiments."

Vincent raised an eyebrow.

"You see, I'm the result of an experiment called 'Project G'. Originally it was something remarkable, until 'Project S' went into effect and a perfect being known as Sephiroth was born. I know you're familiar with the circumstances of his birth."

Vincent glared. He was simply testing him now.

"But you know..Sephiroth is still alive", Genesis continued.

"That's impossible!", Vincent shouted.

"I'm not your enemy Vincent. My goal is to keep the planet safe."

"I've no concern over the planet."

"Hmhmhm, stop pretending to not care. I know what kind of person you are."

"You don't know me at all. You never did. 'Project G' was put into effect long after my…slumber began."

"But I read the reports. I was once a SOLDIER first-class, and Hojo was a well-respected scientist to us. What I'm trying to tell you is..Sephiroth is coming back. He cannot truly die…his will to live be too…powerful. Yes, he may have dissipated into the life stream..but he has complete control over ALL Jenova cells. It's only a matter of time before he…reforms himself."

Vincent was skeptical, but somewhat believed him.

"And how would you know all that?"

Genesis smirked.

"I was once friends with him. Me, Sephiroth, and my counterpart in 'Project G', Angeal Hewley…we were the best of friends..until I discovered my origins and my body had begun to degrade..I've been in hiding for years. But now? I am back. And I need to stop my friend."

"How touching. But you're talking to the wrong person."

"Hmhm yes Vincent you have made your apathy quite apparent. But the Wutai hiding out in the bathroom might care about this. Anyways, I must take my leave."

Genesis turned to leave Vincent's apartment.

"But before I go…it was a DEEP pleasure to have formerly introduced myself to such a lovely man", he seductively gestured.

Vincent made a noise that sounded like a mix between a gag and a scoff. He groaned and sat on the floor as soon as Genesis was gone.

Genesis isn't the enemy. Rendezvous on the hill top again with me and Yuffie in 10 mins.

He then realized he'd mentioned Yuffie.

"Dammit…", he clenched his fist inside his gauntlet, "Yuffie come here.."

Yuffie ran out from the bathroom.

"Vincent!", she exclaimed, "What's going on?"

"There's no time to explain. We have to go meet with Cloud ASAP."

"Cloud? Cloud's here too?"

"Yeah, come on! We have to go."


	7. THE JIG IS UP

**Chapter 7**

Yuffie didn't bother asking on the way to the hill top. She had her weapon (that big shuriken thing) readied the whole time, and Vincent held his gun fully-loaded. Vincent looked so majestic in his bullet hole-ridden coat. Her boyfriend was gorgeous. And she was so happy that he agreed to be hers.

"Cloud!", Vincent called when he saw him.

"Hey!", Cloud responded, "Yuffie! Didn't expect to see you too."

"Hey Cloud, long time, no see", she greeted her friend, "Wasn't expecting to see you either. Vincent isn't telling me anything!"

"Calm down Yuffie..we're alone here now and away from Genesis", Vincent sounded stern, "But some of Cloud's insight would be useful as well. And also…Cloud..I have..some news.."

"What?"

"Sephiroth..may..be returning."

"WHAT!?"

"Genesis informed me. Sephiroth has the ability to reform his body from within the life stream, apparently."

"Th-that's impossible!"

"Look..I don't like him probably about as much as you don't..but I believe him. It is possible."

Cloud scoffed and kicked the ground.

"Three times. Three times I thought I killed Sephiroth", he began, "And now Genesis..who I thought was dead as well..Is trying to say he's coming back!?"

"There are too many dead men walking.."

"And there have been too many lives lost BECAUSE of them!"

Yuffie was a bit irritated that she was being excluded.

"Hey hey hey!", she stamped her feet, "As much as you guys hate him, I think he's on our side!"

Cloud and Vincent looked at her. Cloud had a look objection, but Vincent was eager to hear what she had to say.

"He said he wasn't the enemy!", she continued, "Cloud..I don't know what he did to you..but what he said..he seemed to be wanting to save the planet..Right Vincent?"

Vincent stayed silent for a second. But he knew she was right.

"As much as I hate to admit it, that's the impression I got as well. But..that doesn't mean we have to work alongside him. The only conclusion I can make about this is there are bigger threats currently out there besides Genesis.."

Cloud sighed.

"Yeah..you guys are right", he began, "You know..before Zack fought Genesis..way back when..he said he was going to 'save' him. Maybe..Genesis wants to 'save' Sephiroth."

"If that's the case, then we should leave him be to deal with Sephiroth on his own!", Vincent scoffed.

"Come on Vincent, you know we all have special interests in Sephiroth as well", Cloud held up his sword.

"He's right!", Yuffie exclaimed, "But say..Cloud..I don't think the three of us will be enough huh?"

"Yeah, don't worry", Cloud took his shades off again, "That's why I've got Tifa and Barrett on speed dial."

"AVALANCHE reunion huh?", Vincent smirked, "It's been a while."

"Damn right, Vince", Cloud pointed his sword at him, "And I know you're always ready for fun."

"Heh", Cloud was probably the closest 'friend' Vincent ever had.

"Yeah let's do it!", Yuffie exclaimed, "Oh! Uhh Vincent, I just realized I left my phone at your house!"

Vincent realized she had just given away the secret. He hid his face behind the collar of his coat.

"Ermm…we'll…wait here for you..", he tossed her his keys, "Just make sure to lock the door…"

"Okay!", she jumped up and kissed him on the cheek.

Vincent stood still, filled with embarrassment. Well, Cloud was going to find out one way or another. He just wasn't anticipating for it to be this early.

As Yuffie ran off, Vincent looked up at Cloud, who had the biggest smile on his face.

"Wh-What?", Vincent stammered.

"I KNEW IT!", Cloud laughed, "You and Yuffie!?"

"Sh-shut up Cloud!"

"Dude, how long has THAT been going on!?"

"J-just a day or two.."

"Well I'm happy for you"

"Whuh?"

"It's good to see you've moved on, Vincent."

"Yeah.."

Vincent stared at the ground.

"I just never expected Yuffie..She's kinda the complete opposite of you, ya know? Shelke, maybe. But Yuffie?"

"I know, I know…but something draws me to her. I can't explain."

"But just..don't let your emotions get in the way of..ya know, fighting."

"Honestly Cloud, do you really think I'd let that happen?"

Cloud smirked. He had a lot of respect for Vincent. The two were alike in many ways. They were captured by Hojo, experimented on and dehumanized, and had lost people extremely dear to them. But neither ever gave up.

"Sooooorryyyyy!", they heard Yuffie call, "Okay! Now we're ready to go!"


	8. The biggest loser on the beach

**Chapter 8**

The group left Kalm and began towards the location of the new headquarters: Costa del Sol. Yuffie was ecstatic to be going to the beach.

"This brings back memories!", she jumped along, "I got such a great tan that year!"

"Yuffie, we were only there for a day!", Cloud laughed.

"Shut up Cloud!", she responded, "Viinnceeeeent, will you go swimming with me?"

"Ohhh boy, Vincent in a bathing suit", Cloud started laughing.

"Yuffie…I think we should worry about more important things than go swimming..", Vincent sighed.

"Oh come on!", Yuffie begged.

Out of nowhere, Vincent shot out three rounds. His ungodly strong arm barely moved against the recoil of his gun. The others then saw a dead griffon in front of them. Wordless, he spun his gun on his finger and swiftly placed it back into the holster. Yuffie and Cloud were a tad embarrassed to say the least.

"You all should be careful..", he muttered.

"Ehh, sorry about that Vince..", Cloud scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Cloud..", Vincent began, "How exactly are we crossing the ocean to the east?"

"Oh yeah!", Yuffie added, "How indeed?"

"Cid's got a boat ready for us", Cloud answered.

Vincent tried to hide his disdain. Cid. What an obnoxious, annoying person. Regardless, he was a comrade.

"Yay! I missed Cid!", Yuffie chimed, "So uh, who all else?"

Cloud put his hands behind his head.

"Well..I've got you two. Barret's in Costa del Sol..we're meetin Cid. And Tifa is tryin to find Red XIII. Also..Shelke is joining our team."

"Sh-Shelke?!", Yuffie began screaming internally, "(I swear if she tries to take my Vincent away from me…!)"

Vincent knew what she was thinking too. This was going to be an interesting reunion..He knew Shelke had eyes for him but...he saw her as no more than a comrade.

"Well anyways, we're close to where Cid is docked so..lemme call him real quick..", Cloud flipped out his phone and walked a bit ahead of them.

Yuffie latched on to Vincent's arm.

"Do you think Sephiroth is really coming back?", she asked.

"…Who knows?", he replied.

"That's not a very good answer!"

Vincent remained quiet.

"Vincent…", she continued.

"What is it?"

"Will you please please please swim with me?"

"N…no…"

"Just once pleeeease?! And it doesn't have to be for long either!"

Vincent sighed. He really, really hated the sun and heat. He didn't like showing off all his chest scars either. But it was Yuffie..

"Once", he stated, "But ONLY once, Yuffie."

"YAY!", Yuffie bounced up and down.

About thirty minutes later, the group had reached the northern coast of the Western Continent. Sure enough, Cid had his plane-turned-boat on the shore. He turned around to see the others as he was lighting up a cigarette.

"Well if it isn't Yuffie and Vinny!", he greeted, "Been fuckin' forever!"

"Ciiiiid!", Yuffie waved.

"Cid, everything ready?", Cloud asked.

"You bet your ass it is!", he spat, "What Vincent, not gonna say hi!?"

Vincent tried his best not to strangle Cid. He lowered his face a bit to meet Cid's.

"Hi", he said flatly.

"Tch! Whatever! Why don't we get goin!?", he jumped into the cockpit.

The rest hopped on and the boat-plane took off into the sea.

After a few minutes of sailing and Cid making sure everything was fine, he spoke up.

"So Cloud", he began, "Mind fillin me in?"

"Boy oh boy..you wouldn't believe the half of it…",

Was Cloud honestly going to explain this whole thing to Cid? All he had to do was mention Sephiroth and Cid would be on board. Man of a one-track mind.

"Basically...we're facing the risk of Sephiroth coming back", Cloud stated.

"Wh-wh-what the fuck!?", Cid exclaimed, "Come on! You gotta be kiddin me! I thought you killed that loon!"

"It's…kinda hard to explain.."

"Well shit! Count me in!"

Vincent chuckled. He knew it. Yuffie looked up at him. She smirked, getting the hint at what he was laughing at.

"Hey, how much longer until we get there!?", Yuffie asked.

"Chill!", Cid stomped his foot, "It's gonna take a bit!"

"Well, I'M taking a nap!", Yuffie lay down and wrapped her arms behind her head.

Cid lit up yet another cigarette. He was quite the chain smoker.

"Anyone want one? Plenty to go around!", he laughed, "Cloud? Vinny?"

"Ahah, I'm good", Cloud shrugged.

Vincent shook his head.

"Ehhhh not one for talkin much!?"

"Not really", Vincent replied.

"Ehhh whatever! You're still my bud!"

Cid smacked Vincent on the shoulder in a friendly fashion. Vincent smirked.

"Some things never change", he remarked.

"Whaddaya talkin about!?", Cid puffed out smoke.

Vincent pointed to his cigarette.

"Aww, guess you're right!", he laughed.

A few hours passed and the group docked in at Costa del Sol. Yuffie enthusiastically hopped off the boat while Cid secured it to the dock.

"YAY! COSTA DEL SOL!", she jumped.

"Yuffie this ain't a vacation!", Cid shouted.

"Shaddup jerk!"

She proceeded to run around the pier. Cloud sighed and shook his head.

"I'm tellin ya Vince..complete opposites!", he laughed.

As always, Vincent remained quiet.

"Hey you guys! Headquarters is this way!", Cloud rounded up Yuffie and Cid.

Vincent hated this weather and he certainly wasn't dressed for it. It made him sweat, and he hated that. Regardless, he followed Cloud towards the new headquarters. Once again, Cid was smoking. Yuffie was busy prancing around in the sand enjoying her. He really was a melancholy person. A minute or so later, the group approached a small building.

"THIS IS IT!?", Cid spat, "WHAT KINDA FUCKIN…"

"Calm down Cid jeez!", Cloud said, "You'll see once we're inside."

Upon going inside, Cloud opened a trapdoor. Inside was a staircase that led into a fairly large basement.

"I hope the rest of these fuckers got enough Gil for the inn!", Cid laughed, "Ain't enough rooms in here!"

"There's 3 bedrooms, but this main room is where we do all of our work", Cloud explained, "I sleep out here so..you guys can stay wherever. Barret and Shelke should be showing up any minute and..Tifa and Red XIII ran into a bit of 'traffic' so they'll be here tomorrow."

"ME AND VINCENT WANT A ROOM!", Yuffie sang.

"That's fine", Cloud continued, "Anyways, just relax for today guys."

"CLOUD!?", a loud voice came from the stairs.

Down came the hulking Barret and a small girl: Shelke.

"Ah see you rounded up a few!", Barret smiled, "Ah got me Shelke right here!"

"BARRET!", Cid screamed, "It's been too FUCKIN long!"

"YA DAMN RIGHT!", Barret ran up to Cid to hi-five him, "And Yuffie, Vincent, how's it goin!? All this time and ya'll didn't even send a POSTCARD!? Where the hell ya BEEN!?"

"Both of us have been in Kalm!", Yuffie responded, "Well, I just recently moved there..dunno about Vincent.."

"Vincent..", Shelke greeted, "It's really been a while.."

"Hmph", Vincent smiled, "Shelke. Barret. Sorry. You should know how I am."

"Shit boy that ain't no excuse!", Barret was a little too enthusiastic, "Well whatever! We all here now!"

"Sorry to say but…some of you are gonna have to stay at the Inn…", Cloud scratched the back of his head.

"HEY! I called a room here!", Cid shouted.

"YEAH Cloud what gives?! I ain't made o' money! I'm stayin with Cid!", Barret added on.

"S-sorry guys!", he shrugged, "Uh, Shelke, I guess that leaves one other room for just you.."

"Oh? Vincent and Yuffie are together?", she asked.

"YEAH we are!", Yuffie latched onto Vincent's arm, as if to say 'mine!'.

Shelke smirked. The fight was on.

"I guess Tifa and Red XIII are gonna have to stay at the inn..", Cloud went on, "I'm staying in the living room."

Yuffie and Vincent went into their room. It had two beds, but Yuffie planned on only using one.

"Which bed would you like, Yuffie?", Vincent asked.

"Vincent seriously!?", Yuffie laughed, "We're sharing one!"

Vincent paused and smirked. He took off his coat and undid his holster and lay down on the bed. He sighed in relief at the soft feeling.

"Hey hey don't get all comfy now!", Yuffie pounced on him.

He grunted when her elbows dug into his stomach.

"You promised!", she pouted.

"Promised?", he raised an eyebrow.

"TO GO SWIMMING! We may as well do it now before the others get here tomorrow.."

Vincent sighed. He DID agree…

"Okay okay Yuffie..I..don't have a baithing suit."

"Well, good thing we're in Costa del Sol! Now take that shirt off!"

Vincent hardly had time to respond before Yuffie tore it off.

"I brought mine! Let me get changed!", she began undressing.

Vincent averted his eyes. He didn't want to disrespect her.

"Mmmm like what you see?", Yuffie made the most seductive pose, her naked body in front of him.

He smiled. He couldn't deny the fact that he did. But now was not the time or the place.

"I thought you wanted to go swimming", he chuckled a bit.


	9. FUN IN THE SUN

**Chapter 9**

Later, Yuffie dragged shirtless Vincent into a bathing suit store.

"Okay Vincent! What color do you want?", she asked.

"….Something black", he replied.

He felt so naked. He always wore so many clothes when he went out into public. This felt weird to him. Yuffie had even made him take off his bandana. He really didn't enjoy the thought of his scarred up chest being revealed. It brought back too many awful memories and he didn't want to have to explain them to people.

"Okay I'll find you something!", Yuffie grabbed his hand, "Say, you're pretty tall..so..you should probably have some long swim shorts..hmmm…"

Yuffie fumbled through the assortment of men's bathing suits.

"Hmmm now let's see….something black for my Vincent", she began, "Hey Vincent, is it okay if it's red? You seem to like that color too!"

Vincent shrugged.

"Yeah I suppose so..", he replied.

"Good cause I found the perfect suit for you!", Yuffie pulled out a swimsuit that was red and had black 'xs' all over it.

Vincent smiled. He did like it. It looked like someone had taken his usual outfit and compressed it into a bathing suit.

"And it's only 200 Gil!", Yuffie jumped, "Okay! Wait right here. I'm gonna go buy it!"

"Y-Yuffie!", Vincent tried to stop her, "No, I should buy it. It's going to be mine after all."

"Shut up Vincent! I'm buying it and you can't stop me!"

Yuffie ran off to the check-out counter. Vincent sighed in dejection. There was no stopping his woman.

About fifteen minutes later or so, the two were walking towards the shore. Many people in swim suits were already there, playing in the water, sand, and tanning.

"I'm…gonna be so burned after this", Vincent realized.

"I brought sunscreen!", Yuffie pulled out a bottle of SPF 50, "This'll protect your skin!"

She squeezed some out in her hand and began to apply it to Vincent's exposed skin. And boy, did he have some sexy skin. His whole body just looked so irresistible. She started massaging it into his shoulders, intentionally trying to be as seductive as she could without being obvious in public. She worked all along his body, lightly scratching him with her nails. The area below his chest was her favorite part of him. He had that "v" that muscular skinny men had.

"Yuffie I think that's enough..", Vincent stopped her, "Well my legs could use some sunscreen too I guess.."

One thing Yuffie noticed about him was his lack of body hair. Well, he had body hair, but not much. She liked it. Her boyfriend was somewhat androgynous. She didn't really like big muscular hairy men like Barret, or dirty guys like Cid.

"Okayyyy! Now it's time for you to get me!", she handed him the bottle.

He squeezed some out and began to rub her back. She had such amazing, soft skin. But, being the ninja she was, she still had some muscle on her. Yet, she was so small. He found it cute..small girls that pack a punch. If they were to fight..well of course he'd win..but she probably would present a challenge. He traced his hands along her curves.

"Your body is so beautiful Yuffie..", he said.

"Aww thanks Vincent!", Yuffie smiled, "So is yours!"

She turned around to give him a kiss and then ran off towards the water.

"W-wait Yuffie I'm not….!", he tried to get her to come back, "Auugh..no use.."

He followed her to the wavy ocean. It had been forever since he'd last gone swimming. In fact, it'd been since before he even became a Turk. He was quite young at the time. Did he still know how to swim?

He waded out to where Yuffie was, the water biting at his skin. It made him feels refreshed, being in the hot sun all day. Before he could say anything to her, she splashed him.

"Gotchaaaaaa!", she cackled.

He spat out water for a second and wiped his eyes. She thought he was angry, until she realized he had a devilish smirk on his face. He splashed her back.

"IT'S ON!", she shouted before dunking under water.

She pulled him under with her, startling him a bit. She kissed him under water quickly, and came back up to the surface. He returned up with her. His hair was plastered against his face and he had to get it out of his eyes. Yuffie pointed and laughed at him.

"I got youuu!", she laughed.

Vincent smiled.

A few hours later, the two returned to headquarters after showering off at the beach.

"Oooo I had so much fun!", Yuffie plopped down on the bed.

"I did too..", Vincent lay down next to her.

"I've never seen Vincent Valentine having fun before unless he was killing something."

Vincent smiled while he closed his eyes and wrapped his arms behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess so", his voice trailed off, "Excuse me for a second, I need to go get something."


	10. GASP! THE ENEMY

**Chapter 10**

Vincent got up and left the room. He had just realized how thirsty he was. He noticed there was a kitchenette in the living room, so he'd just get some water from there. Cloud and Shelke were out in the living room.

"I don't wanna be all alone in my room, Cloud", Shelke was saying, "Please come with me?"

"Oh alright..", Cloud laughed.

The two noticed Vincent.

"Vincent!? You really went swimming didn't you!", Cloud laughed some more.

"Hmph..", Vincent grabbed a glass and began to pour in some water, "Yeah well, I did tell Yuffie I'd swim with her."

"Don't mess up dat pretty boy skin!", Barret walked into the room, "Shit, I don't think I've ever seen you in this little clothes 'fore."

"Don't get used to it", Vincent walked off while drinking his water.

A sly grin came across Shelke's face as she got up and followed him.

"Vincent..", she called before he got to his room.

"Hm?", he turned around and saw Shelke, "Oh, Shelke. Hello."

She smiled and got close to him.

"You know, I've been waiting all day to get a chance to talk to you..", she leaned up against the wall.

"Uh, sorry..Been kinda busy with Yuffie."

"Yuffie…are you two, together?"

"Y-yeah."

"As in, she's your GIRLFRIEND?"

"I…don't know how else to put it, but yeah."

"Oh…I see…"

She traced her finger up his abs, trailing her nail along.

"What are you doing?", Vincent backed away.

"Oh Vincent..I missed you..", she replied.

"I have to go.."

He swiftly turned away and walked back into his room. Shelke smirked. She'd win Vincent from Yuffie for sure. Vincent quickly closed the door behind him. Yuffie noticed he seemed a little nervous.

"What's wrong?", she asked.

"N-nothing..don't worry about it", he replied.

"Come here.."

Vincent obliged and sat down next to her on the bed. She was still lying down and had thrown on some of his clothes.

"You'd tell me if something was wrong?", Yuffie asked.

"Y…yeah..I would", Vincent didn't want to lie, but he also didn't want to cause a rift between her and Shelke.

There were more important matters at stake.

"Say Vincent…", she continued, "We're not gonna have much alone time after today..I was wondering if we could umm.."

"Hm?", he had an idea of what she was getting at.

"You know..um.."

"Something that involves…"

Yuffie smiled at his reference to their past experience. She sat up and rested her head on his shoulder. Her hand slid down to right above his waistline. Her nails scratched against his skin. That sensation always drove him wild. He wondered which monster inside him enjoyed it the most. Hellmasker, maybe.

And then, she slid her hand down his bathing suit and lightly grazed the base.

"Something that involves…this?", she asked.

"Yeah..", Vincent replied.

Before Yuffie could continue, Vincent planted his lips onto hers. He handled her gentle at first. Was he beginning to actually love her? It'd only been a few days..he didn't want to make this mistake again. But right now, he didn't care. He grabbed the back of her head and lightly tugged at her hair, still drying from the beach. It was still so surreal to him that he had taken away her innocence, and that she wanted him to. He paused from the kissing to ask her something.

"Why do you like it so much?", he asked.

"What?", Yuffie grinned.

"My um…"

"Your whaaaat?"

"D-don't do that Yuffie…you..know what I'm talking about.."

Yuffie smiled that devilish Wutai smile she did.

"Well…it's cute…and it's big…and it makes me feel really great…"

Vincent wanted to hide away and not be seen.

"You asked silly…", Yuffie began to bite his neck.

Vincent wanted her to draw blood from him. He loved to bleed and he loved pain equally. And he couldn't resist her touch.

"C…cute….", he breathed.

Yuffie cut him off by continuing kissing him. She loved to start it..but she loved it when Vincent took control of her. He was such an animal-man..No one would guess from his outward appearance. So cold, reserved, and quiet. But at first, he was gentle. She had to coax it out of him. She moved back to his neck, biting down hard on it. She knew he liked it to hurt. He let out a few muffled groans at the sharp feeling of her teeth digging into him. Vincent paused for a second to turn on the tv.

"Believe me, Cid and Barret are the LAST people I'd want to overhear this..", he turned the volume up a little.

"Ooo, what do you have in mind, demon man?", Yuffie took off the shirt she was wearing.

Vincent slammed her against the bed.

"Demon man…that has a nice ring to it", he bit down hard on her neck, "A demon man..sounds a lot more appealing than a monster man."

He knew he was going to leave marks on her. She cried out in pain as he seemingly ripped the skin off her neck.

"But at the end of the day…I'm still a man..", he could taste blood in his mouth.

"A man that's going to fuck the life out of me..", Yuffie whispered into his ear.

Vincent laughed. He laughed. And she was right. He was going to do just that.

He bit down on her chest and nipped the skin, as if he was trying to eat her alive. Was the moon full tonight? Such a silly, mythical excuse..but there was just something about the full moon that did things to him. He could feel himself become fully aroused, and he was certain Yuffie was as well. He bit down on her breasts and began to stimulate them in every way possible. Yuffie squealed in delight at the painful, yet so pleasurable feelings. This was going to be one hot night..She shifted her legs a bit and could feel the wetness in her pants.

"V..Vincent..", she groaned.

"Yes Yuffie?", he asked while biting down on one of her nipples.

"I…I really want you.."

"Then beg, Yuffie."

Yuffie wrapped her arms around him and clawed his back. Begging wasn't really her style..but..it was Vincent.

"P-please Vincent.."

"I can't hear you.."

"Please Vincent I need you!"

He moved down lower and ripped off her shorts with ease (they were his after all and a bit too big on her). He took no hesitation to go down on her. And he made no hesitation to tease. He wanted her so badly and could tell she wanted him. He made sure to massage every little bit of her sensitivity. She yelped and squealed, trying so hard to be quiet; when in reality she wanted to scream. He traced his tongue along her most sensitive area, pushing as hard as he could against it. Her secretions were everywhere, but that was fine. They tasted divine. She ripped at his hair while she experienced that wonderful euphoria he was giving to her. He took a moment to look up at her. She was so adorable..the way she squirmed under his control.

"Vincent…d-don't stop…", she breathed.

"I didn't plan on it..", he paused to respond.

He went back to administering oral pleasures on his girlfriend. She ripped at his hair harder and her body tensed up.

"V-Vincent..Vincent!", she tried her best to be quiet as she experienced yet another amazing orgasm by the workings of Vincent Valentine.

He licked her a few more times before he got back on top of her. He began kissing her passionately again and pressed his hidden arousal into her own.

"Mmmm Vincent…", Yuffie panted, "You're so…."

Vincent cut her off with more kissing. He began to take off his bathing suit. Yuffie felt it brush along her thin stomach. She gripped it, knowing that's what he wanted.

"S-so…hard..", she made no hesitation to stroke it.

"Well…you have that effect on me..", Vincent grunted, "But…enough of this..I want….to…UNGH.."

"You want to what?"

Yuffie went faster and she could feel his nails rip into the bed.

"Put it inside me?", she leaned up and whispered into his ear, "Is that what you want, demon man?"

Vincent growled and positioned himself close to her opening.

"Yes..", he growled, "That's what I want.."

"Then do it..", Yuffie whispered again.

And she felt him slide into her. Yet again, it hurt. But at the same time, so amazing. She grabbed a hold of him. Vincent could hardly move at first due to the sudden wave of pleasure. But soon after, he began to thrust into her. He slid completely into her, but then remembered that he had to satisfy her needs as well as his own. He began short, hard thrusts into her first pleasure spot. Yuffie jolted with every impact. He had grabbed onto her shoulders and stared right into her eyes. He was so animalistic, it drove her wild. Now his eyes showed something different. It wasn't sadness at all. It was something else. She couldn't put her finger on it. Desire? Maybe.

"Vincent..!", she stopped him, "Let's do it against the wall…"

He happily obliged and picked her up. He moved over to the nearest wall and pushed her against it. She wrapped her legs around him and began to move her hips along him.

"H-hold on..", he moved away from the wall, "It's better if I'm on the wall."

He placed his back to the wall and began to lift Yuffie up and down along himself. This position took a bit more skill. He was doing most of the work, but he didn't mind. He continued to move her up and down along his length. His panting got faster and Yuffie was trying so hard to hold in her high-pitched moaning.

"Vincent..AHH Vincent..harder..harder!", she buried her face in his neck.

He responded by pushing all the way into her. He thrust as fast as he could into her, which wasn't a problem for him since he had superhuman strength.

"Are you alright, Yuffie?", he asked through his heavy breathing.

"Y-yeah! H-hey! Don't stop!", she shouted.

"Shhhh!"

"THEN KEEP GOING!"

Vincent was a bit amused, but continued his thrusting.

"Eager, aren't we?", he chuckled.

"Sh-shut up!", she groaned, "I-I need you…t-to…"

"To what?"

Yuffie ignored him and moved her hips along with his.

"Say it, Yuffie."

"I need you to make me orgasm.."

"I can do that.."

On and on, the friction continued. The friction of Vincent moving in and out, deep inside of Yuffie. He loved the fact that he could bury his whole length within her and she did too.

"Vincent!", Yuffie trembled and shook when she finally let go.

Vincent had been holding back, just so he could finish with her. But when he did, it was amazing.

"Vincent I love you..", Yuffie declared as she finally began to come down.

"I….I….l…love…", the words strained from his mouth, "I love…"

His hips finally came to a stop and he made her look right at him.

"I love you too", he kissed her and brought her back to the bed.

They lay down together in each other's arms for a bit.

Yuffie was so tired.

"That works so much better than any sleeping pill…", she giggled.

Vincent held her in his arms. Did he really mean what he said? Of course he did..he wouldn't have said it if he didn't..Early the next morning, the two were awoken by the sound of a commotion going on. Vincent groaned and absent-mindedly began stroking Yuffie's hair.

"Yuffie", he said, "Wake up."

Yuffie cuddled up to his chest.

"Come on mom, five more minutes..", she yawned.

"No, Yuffie, get dressed"

Vincent sat her up.

"There's something going on", he continued.

He got off the bed and began to get dressed, the thoughts of last night still fresh in his mind.

"Fineeeeee", Yuffie began to put her clothes on.

Out in the living room, Tifa and Red XIII had arrived. Cloud and Shelke were diligently working on the computers. Barret and Cid were being loud and annoying (Cid of course smoking). There really wasn't a commotion. Vincent was just being paranoid. Nevertheless, the two walked out into the main room.

"Tifa!", Yuffie hugged her friend, "And Red!"

"Yuffie!", Tifa greeted.

"Hello Yuffie!", Red XIII stepped up on his hind legs to hug her.

Vincent stood in the corner. He tried to avoid eye contact with Shelke as best as possible, but he could feel her eyes glaring into him.

"Cloud", he said, "What's the status?"

"Well, we're getting weird readings off of the lifesteam..", he stated, "But we still haven't found anything yet.."

"I'm guessing Tifa and Red XIII have been informed?"

"Yeah we have!", Tifa walked up to him, "How ya been, Vincent?"

"Hmph", Vincent smiled, "Decent, I guess."

"It certainly has been a while", Red XIII added.

"Cloud, have you located the location of where the lifesteam is going wonky?", Yuffie asked.

"Oh, we're working on it", Shelke answered for him.

She looked at Yuffie strangely.

"U-uh it seems to be looking strange around Cosmo Canyon..", Cloud answered.

"Well great!", Tifa sighed, "We JUST came from there!"

"Uhhh sorry!", Cloud laughed.

Nobody else in the room noticed, but Vincent, Yuffie, and Shelke were feeling the biggest waves of awkwardness.

"Excuse me for a moment I…left my gun in my room..", Vincent retreated back to his room.

Yuffie followed him. As Vincent was putting Cerberus back into the holster, Yuffie stomped her foot.

"Vincent I need to talk to you..", she began.

Uh-oh. He knew what that meant.

"Y-yes Yuffie..?", he asked.

"It's about Shelke I…have a feeling she's trying to steal you away..", she pouted.

"D-don't worry Yuffie I….only have eyes for you", Vincent turned around.

Yuffie uncrossed her arms.

"Do you…really mean that?", she asked.

"Of course. You're not just some woman I have sex with, you know", he continued, "You're pretty special to me."

Yuffie jumped up and hugged him.

"Ohhh Vincent I KNEW you wouldn't do anything hurtful to me!", she nuzzled into his chest.

"Of course not", he rubbed her back while remembering the night before.

What happened with Shekle was a close call. She got uncomfortably close to him.

"Just for that…", Yuffie made sure the door was closed, "You get something extra special from me!"

"Huh?", Vincent raised an eyebrow.

Yuffie slowly slid down his body and undid his belt and pants.

"Y-Yuffie not right now!", Vincent tried to stop her.

"Oh Vincent…", Yuffie got back up, "You know you want me to do it.."

"Wh-what is it exactly?"

Yuffie paused and started laughing at him.

"It involves this", she pointed to her mouth, "And little Vincent…"

"LITTLE VINCENT…"

He hid his mouth from his laughing. He leaned down to her ear.

"There's nothing little about it…", he said.

"Oh, I know…", Yuffie pulled his pants down slightly, "It's pretty fantastic."

She started fondling him.

"grrr Yuffie not here!", she imitated his voice, "Poor Vincent. He so totally wants it but is too paranoid that somebody might walk in.."

"That is NOT the case…", he growled.

"Well your body says otherwise…I mean..LITTLE Vincent says otherwise..it's alright..I think it's pretty hot too…running the risk of being caught and all.."

"I told you Yuffie…"

"I know I know…urgghhh I'm a big scary demon man and it's not small!"

Vincent rolled his eyes. But he couldn't deny the fact that he DID in fact want it and what Yuffie was doing felt really nice.

"Well, let's get started..", Yuffie said right before she began to lick 'Little Vincent'.

He couldn't get used to this feeling. Maybe after they'd done it a bit more…but out of all the girls he'd been with, he'd done sexual things with Yuffie the most. He was brought back to reality when Yuffie grazed her teeth along it.

"D-don't bite it off..", he groaned.

"Mmm..I wouldn't dare to..", she mewed, "Mr. Scary Demon Man needs it..for..other things that involve little ol' me.."

She started to suck on it lightly at first. She was the beggar last night..so now he was going to be. Her lips wrapped around it gently as she applied light suction. Vincent purred a bit.

"Does Vincent want more?", she giggled.

"Yuffie…", he groaned.

"I think he does..!"

Vincent realized what she was trying to get him to do.

"That's not gonna happen, Yuffie", he smirked.

"Awww…that's too bad…", Yuffie kissed the tip.

"Well don't stop…!"

"Then beg."

She looked up at him, her sly Wutai smile showing again. Vincent cringed at the thought of himself begging for a blowjob. But he really wanted Yuffie to continue what she was doing.

"Uhh…", he muttered, "Yuffie please don't stop…"

"What's that?", she said.

"I said…Yuffie please don't stop.."

"I'm sorry?"

"YUFFIE! Unnghh..don't stop..please.."

Yuffie looked up and smiled. That was good enough for her.

She took him in and began to give him what he wanted. She held nothing back as she aggressively orally pleasured him. She tried not to smile at the fact that she got Vincent Valentine to beg. She had him right where she wanted him. And she knew how good she was making him feel. He put his hand on the back of her head and helped her go along with the motions. To her, it was adorable. She put her hands on his hips to help keep balance. Things were getting intense. But right in the middle of it, they heard the door open.

"Hey Vincent?", they heard Shelke, "I was just coming to tell you-"

Yuffie quickly let him go (mainly because Vincent was trying to hide himself). Shelke's face showed utter embarrassment.

"Uh…WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE SHELKE!?", Yuffie spat, "Can't you give us some privacy!?"

"Umm…I…g-guess so…", Shelke slowly closed the door.

The two were silent for a moment.

"Damn Shelke…", Yuffie stood up, "I suppose…we probably should..stop…"

"Y…yeah…", Vincent nodded and put his pants back on.

He cringed at how tight his pants were now.

"Just…..let me go take care of this…make sure Shelke doesn't say anything..", he went to the bathroom.

"B-but Vincent..!", Yuffie said.

"YUFFIE just…do it…please…"

Yuffie nodded and reluctantly ran after Shelke.

She ran into the hall to see Shelke crying.

"Hey…uh…Shelke?", she said.

"Go away, you stupid whore…", Shelke sobbed.

"HEY! No need for that. Look…I'm sorry you had to see that okay?"

Shelke wiped her face.

"You wouldn't understand!", Shelke continued, "How would you feel if you really liked someone but they paid you no mind?"

"Hah, are you kidding? That's exactly what happened between me and him!", Yuffie assured, "Look…Shelke…I understand how you must feel.."

"No you don't! He chose you! V-Vincent chose you…not me…"

Yuffie looked down.

"Just…I need to be alone for a little bit…"

Shelke ran off to her room.

Meanwhile, Vincent was busy finishing what Yuffie started. There was no way he was going to be walking around in his tight pants in front of people with a big bulge showing. A little bit after he was done, Yuffie walked back in. She sat on the bed.

"Man, I feel SO bad…", she stated.

"Why?", Vincent walked out of the bathroom.

"Shelke's totally got the hots for you.."

"Wh…why all of a sudden are women coming after me?"

"Vincent! You're totally hot!"

He sat down next to her and closed his eyes.

"You got this pretty, flawless skin..", she rubbed his face, "This flowing hair..beautiful eyes.."

"They're red", Vincent looked at her, "Nobody has red eyes."

"Yeah, they're unique! Well…nevermind, Tifa's are red, right?"

"Tifa…ha, so…Basically you're saying..I look like a woman."

Vincent smirked at her.

"Which…that's fine and all..", he continued.

"Hey! I'm not! I just don't like gruff hairy guys!"

"I'm not hairy enough for you?"

"Uhhh! I mean…Vincent stop teasing me!"

"Couldn't resist..but anyways..Shelke…don't feel bad about that.."

"I'm sure she'll get over it..besides there are more important things to worry about…"

"Exactly..let's go out and talk to Cloud."

When the two entered the room, Cid started laughing hysterically.

"YEAH Vincent, get it man!", he shouted.

Shelke was sitting in the corner, smiling at Yuffie. Vincent hid his face.

"HOW DARE YOU!?", Yuffie ran towards Shelke.

She punched her so hard that Shelke fell on the ground.

"Yuffie stop!", Vincent ran after her and pulled her off of Shelke.

"Lemme go!", Yuffie flailed, "How dare she tell everyone! I'm gonna kill her!"

"I don't think anyone else cares. Well? Does anyone?"

"Not really", Cloud said while he was still on the computer, "Me and Tifa do it all the time."

"CLOUD!", Tifa shouted.

"No, we don't really care dude", Cloud continued, "Shelke's just being childish."

Everyone looked down at Shelke whose nose was bleeding.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter", Vincent continued, "There's bigger things to worry about."

Yuffie scoffed. Shelke looked like she was about to cry (again).

"Yeah, you're right", Cloud continued, "The lifestream still hasn't moved from Cosmo Canyon. Looks like we're goin there."

"Ughhhh me and Red should have just STAYED there…", Tifa sighed.

"Awright!", Barret spoke up, "When we movin out, foos?"

"If Tifa and Red are up to it today, I say today", Cloud explained, "It's still pretty early."

"Yes, I agree", Red XIII said.

"Very well", Vincent said, "We should all get prepared, then."


	11. Ooo sneaky sneaky

**Chapter 11**

An hour or so later, everyone piled into the buggy (yes they still had it!). Cloud and Barret took control up front and Tifa was accompanying them. Cid was smoking in the corner talking to Red XIII about outer space. Vincent was sitting calmly as Yuffie was making a huge deal over the view outside. Shelke sat alone in the back looking sad.

"We get to go to Cosmo Canyon!", Yuffe jumped.

"It's the closest here on the planet you can get to outer space!", Cid exhaled smoke.

"You and outer space dude!", Yuffie said, "Ooooooo stars!"

"Shut yer yap!", Cid stomped.

"He is right, you know", Red XIII stretched his legs.

"I know, you cat!", Yuffie put her hands on her hips, "I'm messing with him!"

"I am not a cat!", Red XIII replied, "Speaking of, where is Cait Sith?"

"Ya know, that's a good question!", Yuffie put her thumb to her chin, "Hmmm…"

"Awwwwugh!", Cid stomped again, "Cait Sith is busy right now!"

"Well he better come join us! The more, the merrier!", Yuffie bounced into Vincent's lap.

Cid lit up another cigarette.

"Ya know somethin", he began, "You two are complete opposites!"

"Hmph", Vincent smiled.

"Everyone keeps saying that!", Yuffie flailed her arms.

"Well it's the damn truth!", Cid continued, "Vincent never fuckin talks and you're a bouncy loud little girl!"

"I am NOT a little girl!", Yuffie pouted, "But you are right. Vincent is pretty calm…MOST of the time."

She winked at him. He then realized what he was implying and he hid his face. Cid, of course, burst out laughing.

"Awww man Vincent, how do you deal with that?", Cid wiped a tear from his eye.

"…it's amusing", Vincent replied.

"HEY!", Yuffie pouted at him.

No one could see, but Vincent was smirking at her. She embarrassed him, he'd embarrass her!

"Well, I think you two are cute together", Red XIII nodded.

Meanwhile, Shelke was off pouting in the corner.

"Stupid Yuffie…", she muttered, "I'd be so much better for him.."

No one else heard but Vincent, who sent her the coldest glare he could possibly give. Shelke immediately turned away, but could still feel his cold stare beaming into her.

Suddenly, a loud bang was heard on the roof of the buggy. Everyone stood up and those with weapons had them at the ready.

"Aww, what the fuck?", Cid put out his cigarette.

The buggy came to a stop and Cloud, Barret, and Tifa came to the back.

"Everyone okay?", Cloud asked.

"We're fine!", Yuffie answered.

"Let's go see what it is..", Shelke opened the back door.

There was smoke outside, and through the smoke, footsteps could be heard. The footsteps kept getting closer until finally, a silhouette of Genesis could be seen.

"My my..", Genesis began, "What do we have here?"

"GENESIS!", Cloud growled.

Genesis looked at him for a moment with a puzzled expression.

"Have we met?", he asked.

"Is that what you say to everyone you meet?", Vincent spat.

"Yeah, we have, as a matter of fact", Cloud answered.

"Hmmm…oh yes! You were Zack's friend", Genesis recalled, "Yes..the one who was captured by Hojo..and had severe Mako addiction..I remember..but you must forgive me..that was…a while ago.."

"Cut the crap!", Cloud pointed his sword at him, "Tell me why you're here!"

Genesis smiled.

"Notice Cloud, I do not have my sword pointed at you", he began, "So I'd appreciate it if you could all…calm yourselves."

Cloud growled. Everyone looked to him and he nodded.

"Whatever", Cloud continued, "What are you after."

"….Sephiroth", Genesis answered.

"Not if we get to him first!", Cloud laughed.

"Ahahaha! You have NO idea what you're doing, Cloud."

"Oi, don't give em such a hard time!", a familiar voice was heard.

A small cat walked in behind Genesis.

"Sorry aboot all the smoke!", Cait Sith apologized.

"Cait Sith!?", Cloud was shocked.

"Oi yes, tis me!", Cait Sith jumped up.

Vincent cringed.

"Trust me friend 'ere! He means ya no harm!", Cait Sith gestured to Genesis, "Let us come with ya!"

Cloud looked at Cait Sith in disbelief.

"You want…me…to let him come with us?", Cloud asked.

"Yes me boy!", Cait Sith laughed, "Trust me, after alllllll that ruckus he caused, Genesis changed! Now he only wants to protect the planet! Isn't that right me boy?"

"Of course", Genesis added.

"Plus, he was ol' Sephy's best buddy, so I'm pretty sure he'll be of use to ya!", Cait Sith continued.

"Ah say how should we trust either of yous!?", Barret grunted, "You BOTH were with that goddamn Shinra!"

"Let's not forget I helped ya save the planet!", Cait Sith replied.

"Yeah! But…urghh…", Barret slunk back into the corner.

"…He's got a point", Cloud shrugged, "As much as I hate to admit it…Fine..but if Genesis pulls anything…"

"TRUST me I'm not gonna let em do anythin!", Cait Sith jumped onto Genesis' shoulder.

"Thank you all", Genesis smiled.

"Go go go!", Cait Sith commanded, "And make this buggy move! We're goin to Cosmo Canyon!"

Cloud, Barret, and Tifa reluctantly went back into the front of the buggy. Genesis sat down next to Shelke.

"My, what a lovely young lady we have here..", he kissed her hand.

"Oh, thank you..", Shelke smiled, "At least SOMEONE here thinks so.."

Vincent rolled his eyes. Genesis noticed.

"Am I sensing a love triangle?", he whispered.

"It doesn't matter", Shelke shook her head.

Yuffie sat on Vincent's lap while the others were asleep. Cid was snoring loudly and using Red XIII as a pillow. Cait Sith slept curled up in Genesis' lap while Shelke lay on his shoulder. Yuffie and Vincent were still awake.

"Hey, Vincent..", she whispered.

"Hm?", he sleepily replied.

"You know what'd be awesome?"

"What?"

"If we did it in here while everyone was asleep.."

"You are quite the nymphomaniac."

"Don't act like you aren't!"

She had a point.

"Not in front of people", he said.

"It'd be funny to make Shelke watch..", Yuffie giggled.

"D-don't say that, Yuffie.."

"Why not? Well, joke's on her. I doubt that Genesis loser is as…gifted as you are…"

Vincent remembered the "Little Vincent" joke.

"Not many are", he tried not to laugh

Yuffie's eyes lit up.

"D…did you just make a joke?", she smiled the biggest smile she could.

"Don't get used to it", Vincent put his arms behind his head.

"Well, I suppose it's true…you are uh..pretty…well-endowed and all…"

"I know, Yuffie."

"Well SOMEONE has quite the ego today.."

Vincent closed his eyes.

"And SOMEONE is really impatient today..", he responded.

"How can I not be?", Yuffie adjusted herself, "I just wanna be alone in a room with you and bang you 'til we can't get up…"

Vincent flinched a bit at her words.

"Maybe we could do that….when nobody else is around", Vincent assured her, "You should uh..probably stop talking about this.."

Yuffie grinned.

"Why's that?", she began to lightly rub him through his pants.

"Stop it, Yuffie…", he moved her hand away.

"Come on..I can tease you..besides…it's dark in here…nobody will see…", she moved her hand back to his crotch, "I like…getting you…all hard and stuff…"

"W…why?"

"Do I need a reason why?"

Yuffie kept fondling him through his pants, slowly getting him hard. He remained completely silent, as he did not want anyone to overhear.

"Now what can I do that will be discrete…", Yuffie pondered, "Oh, I know!"

She unzipped his pants quietly and slowly and pulled his semi-erection out.

"I can just..ya know…", she rubbed the tip of it between her thumb and forefinger.

Vincent bit down on his lip, suppressing his pleasure.

"Sorry…no blowjobs or sex right now…just…this..", she lay her head down on his shoulder, creating the illusion that they were just cuddling, "But ya know…those both sound good..Which one do you like better?"

"That's a…tough decision…", he tried not to make too much noise.

By now, he was aroused enough to where Yuffie could grip him, which is what she did.

"N-no Yuffie that…makes too much noise..", he objected.

"Fineeee", she went back to rubbing him, "But you need to answer my question.."

"…..Sex..not saying I don't like…the other.."

"Oh, I know you like both…you were enjoying it so much earlier..and in the shower…"

Vincent didn't respond. He focused on that one spot where every nerve felt the touch of Yuffie Kisaragi.

"Y-yeah..", he finally said.

"How's it feel?", she asked.

"I think you know.."

"Oh yeah, I do. You're so hard…"

Her fingers skillfully rubbed all along the tip. His self-lubrication helped her rub faster.

"You've no idea how much I wanna fuck you right now..", she whispered.

"Probably as much as I want to you..", he responded, his voice trying so hard not to break.

Without warning, Yuffie felt him orgasm onto her bare stomach. Vincent was biting down so hard on his lips, they were bleeding.

"Oh Vincent, no need to get so messy..", she wiped the substance off onto her hand and brought it to her mouth.

She licked away his ejaculate very seductively.

"Mmmm, Vincent tastes goooooood…", she purred.

She put the goods back into his pants and silently zipped them back up.

"Do I?", he breathed.

"Yeah, like..you've no idea..", she made sure to get all of it off.

"Heh so…what does it taste like?"

"You've never tried it?"

"No..that's…disgusting…"

"Uh…well…salty..with a hint of angst."

Vincent narrowed his eyes.

"Angst…"

"Just kidding! Mostly salty though..and kinda like…coppery..like blood almost?"

"Great…"

"It's not bleeding silly! It just tastes like that! But I like it!"

"Well…I'm glad you do then…"

"Wh…what about me?"

"Uhh….like…lick your hand."

"Oooookay?"

Yuffie licked her hand.

"That's what it's like", Vincent muttered.

"I TASTE LIKE A HAND!?", Yuffie harshly whispered, "WHAT THE HELL VINCENT!?"

"SHHHH!"

"Mmmph goddammit Shera…!", Cid groaned in his sleep and turned over.

"Come on think harder Vincent..!", she pouted.

"Huhhh…it's like..kind of a citrus taste and skin, like on your hand", he replied.

"Oooo citruses!"

"But anyways, I think we should go to sleep…"

"Hmhm sleepy Vince…okay…good night"

She kissed him and cuddled into his chest.


	12. Cosmo Canyon!

**Chapter 12**

The next morning, everyone was awakened to the sound of Barret's loud voice.

"Ey foos!", he shouted, "We here in Cosmo Canyon! Get yer damn butts up!"

Cid jumped up and nearly impaled himself on his weapon (that trident thing).

"Wh-wh-what!?", he shouted, "NO I DIDN'T TAKE THE COOKIES OUT OF TH-oh sorry you guys, was havin a nightmare."

"About cookies!?", Yuffie groaned as she got off Vincent.

Red XIII cracked his back.

"Cid, were you sleeping on me!?", he grumbled.

"Ahhhh sorry!", Cid scratched his head.

"Well, I do believe we should get going then?", Genesis stood up.

He helped Shelke up by her hand.

"What a gentleman", she remarked.

"YEAH what that skinny guy said!", Barret called for Cloud and Tifa.

"Let's hurry to my grandfather's lab", Red XIII remarked, "We can use the equipment to get better readings off the lifestream!"

The group hurried up the plateau Red XIII lived in and up into the lab.

"This is perfect!", Cloud exclaimed, "We can get exact readings with this stuff! Shelke, come help me out!"

"I believe I can be of assistance as well?", Genesis walked over.

"Uh, yeah, sure I guess", Cloud gestured to the computer next to him.

"I'll work over here!", Shelke approached a computer on the other side of the room.

"Anyone else know how to use this stuff?", Cloud asked.

"Shit Cloud, you askin the wrong people!", Barret scoffed.

"I might be able to..I built a rocket for fuck's sake…", Cid sat down at another computer.

"Uhhh…you got the wrong girl!", Yuffie sighed.

"Make that 'girls'", Tifa laughed.

"I'm not familiar with such technology..", Vincent was a bit embarrassed.

"You're lookin at the wrong laddie!", Cait Sith hopped onto Vincent's shoulder.

"Well, I can show you all where everything is and how to work things alright?", Red XIII stood up on his hind legs, "The rest of you, keep watch!"

"Aye aye!", Cait Sith gestured for the others to go outside.

The others went outside to keep watch of Cosmo Canyon.

"Man this is so lame!", Yuffie punched the air.

"EY! We get the fancy job of fightin any foo who tries to stop us!", Barret put his gun-fist into the air.

"Fancy…riiiiiiiight", Tifa sighed.

"Oi don't be so upset mates!", Cait Sith jumped on Vincent's shoulder.

"Cait Sith…might I ask..out of all the people here…why you hopped onto my shoulder?", Vincent grumbled.

"Cause your's looks so comfy eh!", Cait Sith hopped more on him, "I lost me mog a while ago! The two girls you see, they are way too short! I need to be high off the ground to protect me from danger!"

"Then why not hop on Barret…."

"If that fuckin cat jumps on me I'm shootin his furry ass up!", Barret shouted.

"Do I really need to explain?", Cait Sith laughed.

"Yeah you stay on pretty boy's shoulder!", Barret continued.

Tifa and Yuffie were laughing uncontrollably.

"Oi Yuffie, don't laugh at your boyfriend!", Cait Sith interjected, "Tifa go right ahead!"

Vincent rolled his eyes yet again and stepped further to the ledge, scanning the area for any possible threat.

"Cait Sith..you tell me..is there anyone who's going to come after us? I haven't spoken with Reeve in a while and…judging from Yuffie's sudden move into Kalm, I doubt she has either", Vincent whispered.

"Oi, don't ye worry laddie", Cait Sith whispered back, "But you're right about Yuffie. Reeve has gone off the grid it seems..And don't worry about Genesis either. The only person I can think of that would pose a threat would be ol' Sephy..but you know, as of right now the lad is dead!"

"And Sephiroth…will he come back?"

"Absolutely, me boy."

"You're positive?"

"One-hundred percent!"

Vincent turned to the rest of the group. Barret had walked off to another edge and Tifa and Yuffie were talking to each other elsewhere.

"So..you and Vincent huh?", Tifa smiled.

"Yeeeeeeah!", Yuffie grinned.

"Have you guys…?"

"You betcha!"

"No way! _Vincent_? Doing _that_?"

"I know right? He's like a brick wall most of the time but Tifa..let me tell you…when he's…"

"Oh man, I would never have guessed!"

"Yeah girl, I scored!"

Vincent overheard and turned back to view the horizon.

"What's the matter me Vinny-boy?", Cait Sith asked.

"N-nothing..", Vincent sweated.

"I just wanted to say I'm happy for ya! It's about time yeh got past that Lucrecia broad!"

"Watch it, cat."

"Oi Vincent! No need to get harsh!"

"Hmph.."

"Anywhos, I dun't think we alllll need to be out here at once! Why don't Vincent and Yuffie go inside?"

"What, so they can fuckin FUCK or somethin!?", Barret shouted.

"Fine! You and Tifa go in!", Cait Sith shrugged.

"What!? YA THINK I CAN'T HANDLE OUT HERE!?", Barret was enraged.

"I thought so!", Cait Sith laughed.

Tifa laughed and smiled at Yuffie.

"Go on in", she said, "WE…understand."

Vincent and Yuffie went inside and situated themselves into a room.

"Yayyy!", Yuffie bounced, "So Vincent, what do ya wanna do?"

"….what we SHOULD be doing is something productive..", he said.

"Don't be such a killjoy!"

"Yuffie.."

"Hey hey! Remember what I did last night?"

"…how could I forget?"

"You're way too tense, Vincent..here, I'll give you a massage…"

Yuffie got behind him and began to massage his shoulders.

"Jeeeeeez! Talk about having serious knots!", Yuffie exclaimed, "Do you ever relax?"

"No", Vincent replied flatly.

"Well…you should, you know.."

Yuffie worked her fingertips into his muscles.

"But we should probably take your coat and your shirt off..", she started unbuttoning his coat.

"W-why!?", Vincent flinched.

"I can't properly massage you through clothes!"

Vincent groaned and let her take off his coat. She swiftly whipped it off and put it on herself.

"_Grrrrr I'm big scary Vincent Valentine in my bullet hole-ridden coat_!", she imitated him, "How's it look on me?"

Vincent smiled at her, which at this point Yuffie was still getting accustomed to seeing.

"Nice", he replied.

"Heehee!", she giggled, "Okay now take off that shirt, mister!"

Vincent complied and tossed his black shirt (that all sorts of chains and stuff on it) aside. He flexed his back muscles a bit while Yuffie got a firm grip on him.

"Now just relax demon boy…", she began to massage him, "How do you manage to get clothes off over that gauntlet?"

Vincent glanced at his golden gauntlet he always wore.

"It's not that difficult..", he said.

"It looks silly when you're shirtless", Yuffie laughed, "Take it off!"

Vincent unhooked it from his arm and tossed it with his shirt.

"Don't you get sweaty in that thing?", she pushed her knuckles into his back.

"Yeah but..it assists me in combat..", Vincent replied.

"I bet you can really cut people up with those claws on it..heehee!"

"I…have…many times…"

"Did they die?"

"I….don't know…but…they do spill a lot of blood. But regardless, I use Cerberus more anyways.."

"I think you're a badass.."

"Heh, I suppose."

Yuffie was now pushing her knuckles into his lower back.

"Are you feeling more relaxed?", she asked.

"Actually yes..", Vincent sighed in relief.

"Yeah you seem a lot less tense."

"See? What would ya do without me?"

Vincent relaxed a bit more as Yuffie massaged all the knots out of his neglected back.

"You wouldn't have crazy hot sex with me, that's for sure!", Yuffie tackle-hugged him from behind.

Vincent grabbed her from behind off of his back. Yuffie yelped as she was taken for a mini-roller coaster ride.

"V-Vincennnnnt!", she squealed.

He stared at her as he held her upside down in front of him.

"That's not a very kind implication, Yuffie", he said.

"Vincent, you should know by now that I'm a little jerk!", she laughed.

"Hmph."

"Can you put me down?"

"I…like you this way."

"UPSIDE-DOWN!? VINCENT YOU PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!"

Vincent obeyed, but right immediately after she tried to punch him. He caught her fist quite easily.

"Grrrr VIIINNNNCEEENNN-"

Yuffie was cut off by his lips yet again interrupting a "productive" conversation.

"Mmmmppp diis ish oookay..", Yuffie mewed in between kisses.

He pulled her up onto his lap and she wrapped her legs around his waist. She wasn't sure what had suddenly gotten into him, but she liked it. She straddled him and he intensified the kiss.

"Vinshent whuts gottshen into you?", Yuffie asked.

He pulled back from the kiss for a second. He brought his mouth to her ear. His hot breath sent chills down her spine.

"You're driving me insane..", he whispered as he licked her earlobe.

He trailed his tongue down her neck and nipped her collar.

"W-wait..", Yuffie stopped him.

She held a finger up and listened out for anyone. They were on the second floor. Everyone else was either on the third or fourth.

"Think we'll be safe?", she whispered.

"…just don't scream so loud", Vincent bit down on her neck.

There were already quite a few hickeys and bite marks left on her neck from him. She noticed that she hadn't left that many on him, and she knew his neck was his weakness. When he released his teeth she caught him off guard and sunk her own into his neck. She bit as hard as she could. Much to her delight, he growled. That growl he makes when he's getting into it. She felt his nails scratch up her back and tug at the coat. Not yet. She could taste blood in her mouth. His blood. It only made her want him more. His coat smelt of gun smoke and his blood tasted of metals.

"Take off my coat", Vincent demanded.

Yuffie slipped it off over her head and tried to go back to his neck. But before she could, he slid his hands over her breasts. Yuffie winced. Like him, she couldn't get used to this. Every time they shared moments like this, it got better. Vincent was her drug and she wasn't quitting him anytime soon. As he fondled her, she leaned back a bit to give him space (their bodies were pretty squished together).

"Feels nice…", Yuffie voluntarily took off her shirt and bra.

Vincent, still fondling her, brought his lips back to hers. For a man, his lips were extremely soft. It was nice and his body was so perfect. She got that nervous feeling in her stomach. Frankly, she didn't know what to expect. Most of their sexual encounters were her doing things to him.

"Whatcha gonna do to me demon man?", she teased.

Vincent brought his hand down and squeezed through her thighs. She willingly gave him access and his hand roughly rubbed against her. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy being called "demon man".

"Come on demon man..", she whispered into his ear.

He slammed her down and stared straight into her eyes.

"Take off your shoes..", he demanded.

Yuffie swiftly kicked them off and tried getting her shorts off as well. Vincent pushed her hands out of the way to do it himself.

"You are mine right now..", he growled.

When all of her undergarments were off, he moved his finger along her slick slit. Yuffie held her breath. He teased around for a little bit while he decided what to do. Eventually he moved to her swollen, most aroused spot. She put her hands over her mouth so as to silence herself. He bit down on her neck while he massaged her arousal. His hand was covered in her secretions, which made him smile a bit. He had Yuffie under his complete control. Her body begged for something only he could do for her. She only wanted him and him alone.

"Vincent…Vincent…", she whispered, her mouth now uncovered.

He continued rubbing her and occasionally slipped a finger inside of her. Every feeling her sent through her body was making her squirm and shake in pleasure. Every time he quickly went inside, she jerked back in shock. Her squeals were muffled but he could make out his name. Yuffie clawed at the sheets and eventually found her release.

"Vincent…!", she said a bit too loudly.

Vincent covered her mouth, which she also seemed to enjoy. Her hips gyrated against his hand until she finally came down. She was panting, sweating, and still softly chanting his name.

Before she had a chance to completely recover, he brought his face down and licked her slowly from the top to the bottom. Yet again…Yuffie tasted so irresistible.

"Mmm Vincent..y-you're so good..", she wiped some sweat off her forehead.

Vincent didn't respond. He skillfully slid his tongue over and all around.

"So good…", she moaned.

He pressed as hard as he could and willed his tongue to become flatter. She locked him into place with her legs. She may have been "his" at that moment, but he wasn't leaving down there until she was done. He couldn't get enough of her. He wanted to consume her, swallow her whole, and make him his forever. Forever? Did he really mean that? Could she be his forever? No…not possibly…yet..maybe? He was brought back to reality by an orgasming Yuffie.

When she came down, he brought himself back up to her face. He wiped the last bits of her wetness from his face and slowly undid his pants. Why did he choose to wear such tight pants? He undid his boots and neatly set them down. Then came his pants and his boxers. Yuffie wanted to touch him, but he stopped her.

"Oh come on Vincent!", she pouted, "I wanna do stuff to you too!"

"You can", Vincent positioned himself at her opening.

"Y-you know what I m-"

He shut her up when he started rubbing himself along where his face was a few minutes before. She shuddered when it grazed her sensitive spot. He gazed straight into her eyes as he entered her. Yuffie was getting used to the pain. Either that or it was starting to not hurt. As usual, he went slowly at first.

"Harder Vincent..", Yuffie sighed.

"Be patient…", he responded.

As much as he wanted to take her away with full force, he knew how unbecoming of him that would be. He stared directly into her eyes as he picked up some speed. By now, he didn't even need to think of where to hit inside her. Just by instinct, he found the right spot.

"Come on Vincent!", she clawed into his back.

"Beg some more", he responded.

"I hate you sometimes…"

"You are mine, Yuffie. Beg."

"Vincent…harderr…please.."

Vincent went slightly faster, but Yuffie was going to have to beg more.

"Vincent!", she groaned in half-annoyance and half-pleasure.

"You're going to have to beg more than that", Vincent was beginning to get a bit impatient.

"Fuck you Vincent…ungh…harder Vincent please..I need you..", Yuffie groaned.

"Harder?"

"Y-yeah.."

"Like this?"

Vincent finally let completely go and thrust as hard as he could (which was pretty hard). Yuffie winced, but it's what she wanted.

"Y-yeah j-just like that!", she smiled.

But Vincent had a better idea.

"Get on your hands and knees", he commanded.

Yuffie was unsure about this position (as it was kind of embarrassing), but it's what Vincent wanted. She quickly repositioned herself and braced her hands and knees on the bed. Vincent scratched down her back with one hand and firmly grasped her hips to keep himself in place.

"Uhghhh Vincent…this is embarrassing!", she hid her face.

"Don't be embarrassed Yuffie", he positioned himself; "It's me."

He quickly thrust into her and realized this was a good idea. Penetration was so much easier from this angle. A half-smile formed on his face. Yuffie seemed to be enjoying it too. But it was a bit disappointing that he couldn't see her face. He grabbed a fistful of her hair and yanked her head back.

"Gyaahh Vincent…!", she winced a bit.

"S-sorry..", he released her hair.

He continued his love-making to her from behind. She was his. Only his. She remembered she had to be quiet, so she buried her face into the covers. Eventually he felt her tighten around him and her limbs go limp. It was a good thing she was muffling herself because if she wasn't, the whole canyon would have probably heard her. As she was coming down and Vincent was about to let loose, her swiftly flipped her over. With a few more hard thrusts, he pulled out of her and succumbed to another orgasm. Vincent may have had perfect aim with guns but…not so much with this, because Yuffie started freaking out.

"GYAHH VINCENT WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU YOU GOT THAT IN MY EYE AUGH IT BURNS", she shouted quite loudly.

"S-SORRY", he frantically looked around for something to help clean her up.

He couldn't help but admire the rest of it though, splattered all over her.

"VINCENT!", she angrily looked at him, "I oughta jab my shuriken down your throat for this!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!", he brought the bed sheets up to eye and gently wiped away all the dripping access fluids.

He scurried and put his pants and shirt back on so he could find the nearest bathroom. He had to run down a flight of stairs to get to one, but luckily nobody saw. He quickly wet a washcloth and ran back up to the room with it. Yuffie was still naked in the bed covered in his semen massaging her profusely watering eye.

"I'm so sorry…hold still…I'll clean it…", he gently wiped her eye.

"Ughhh it's okay Vincent..", she sighed, "Just…don't do that again!"

"I'm sorry…I'm so very sorry…"

"Vincent shush it's fine, really! …..it's kinda funny, if you think about it."

"I'll clean the rest of you.."

Before she could object he wiped the rest of the mess he made up from her body.

"I mean..it's pretty hot but..just..not in my eyes!", Yuffie winced.

"Yeah…I'm sorry again", he tossed the washcloth aside.

Moments later the two were dressed again and heading towards the lab. Vincent figured since the others were keeping watch outside, it was best to check in on Cloud and the others.

"You feel better now that you got all that out of your system?", Yuffie latched onto his arm.

"I guess", Vincent replied.

"You were getting pretty alpha-male in there. All _grrr I CONTROL YOU!_"

"Sorry I guess I just…lost control."

"I like it.."

"Hmph."

They had reached the lab. Cloud, Cid, and Red XIII were huddled around a computer. Genesis and Shelke were across the room on another computer, his hand suggestively around her back.

"Vincent?", Cloud looked up.

"We came to check in", Vincent said.

"Well we're getting better readings here..something within the lifestream, just below this canyon..is trying to manifest itself out.."

"Sephiroth?", Yuffie nervously asked.

"Yeah..probably..", Cloud said grimly.

"Is there any way we can prevent it?", Vincent asked.

"If we can crack open the surface of the planet safely to get into the lifestream, maybe..", Cloud continued, "Other than that..I doubt there's anything we can do..but wait.."

"That may be the case", Genesis added, "It would be extremely dangerous for any of us to fall into the lifestream."

Suddenly, what felt like an earthquake began to shake the entire canyon.

"Wh-what the hell's goin on!?", Cid shouted.

Barret, Tifa, and Cait Sith came running into the lab.

"Everyboody get down!", Cait Sith yelled, "The ground is crackin!"


	13. Well That Escalated Quickly

**Chapter 13**

Vincent ran outside and saw the ground literally cracking apart and the lifestream bubbling out. To make matters worse, the ground was shaking violently and the plateau was beginning to crack as well. Everyone else had run out moments later to witness the bizarre incident as well, but a few were on the other side of the crack. And much to Vincent's dismay, Yuffie was on that sight of the crack. Yuffie, Genesis, Cloud, Red XIII, and Tifa to be specific.

"HOOLLLD ON FOOLS", Barret took hold of everyone else that was on his side.

"DON'T FALL IN!", Cloud called.

Nobody could really move anyways due to the extreme tremors the ground was giving out.

"GRAB ONTO SOMETHIN!", Cloud continued as everyone managed to get a hold of whatever they could find.

After a while, the tremors stopped, but there remained a bottom-less, twenty foot gap that stretched on for seemingly miles in between the two groups. The lifestream had receded further down, but there was still no safe way to cross.

"Dammit!", Barret pulled out his phone, "Yo Cloud! Ya hear me!?"

"Yeah", Cloud responded, "Looks like we hit a roadblock!"

"Tch! Whatever! We got the buggy over here! Stay put!"

"Okay..but if we have to move, we'll let you know."

"Awright! You fools stay safe."

Vincent felt his phone vibrate.

_Be safe. I'll be waiting for you!_

It was from Yuffie.

_Don't worry. We'll be there soon._

Why was he acting like this? There had been plenty of times they'd been separated on missions.

"Awww I just KNEW we shoulda taken the Shera!", Cid punched the ground, "But nooooo! Cloud wanted to use Little Bronco and some dumb car!"

"Oi why don't we go _get_ the Shera then!?", Cait Sith hopped back onto Vincent's shoulder.

"Rocket Town ain't too far away..", Barret added, "I don't think the buggy survived that quake!"

"Let Cloud know what we're doing", Vincent pushed Cait Sith off his shoulder.

"Oi what's the big idea!?", Cait Sith seemed almost sad.

"You can sit on mah shoulder, cat!", Cid patted his shoulder with another cigarette in his mouth.

"No theenks!", Cait Sith sighed, "I dun't like smoke! I'll just walk.."

"Well whatever! Let's go check on the buggy", Barret said, "And see if we can find any survivors.."

Fortunately, Cosmo Canyon's population had dwindled since the demise of Bugenhagen and most everyone had gotten to safety before the earthquake hit its peak. Unfortunately, the buggy had been smashed under a giant rock.

"Dammit dammit dammit!", Cid stomped.

"Relax smoke breath!", Barret began to update Cloud, "We just go to Rocket Town, get the goddamn Shera and fly over here!"

"Look…I know YOU think Rocket Town isn't far from here…", Cid went on, "BUT IT'S PRETTY FUCKIN FAR FROM HERE!"

"So we stop wasting time and we get on with it", Vincent walked forward in the direction of Rocket Town.

Barret, Cid, Cait Sith, and Shelke all looked at each other and followed after.

"What's is problem?", Cait Sith sighed, "First he shooves me and now he gets all cranky!"

"I guess I'll go ask him..", Shelke bravely walked forward.

Vincent sensed her behind him and expected the worst.

"V-Vincent..", she called.

"Hm..?", he made no effort to look at her.

"I just…wanted to say I'm sorry.."

"You're sorry…for what?"

"For…the last few days.."

"Hah. Just don't do anything like that again."

By now she was walking next to him.

"I just really missed you and I guess…I..ya know…"

"Yeah."

"C-can we just..forget it?"

"Sure."

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"I know that's not true, Vincent. You never show your emotions like this."

"Hah. I guess Chaos is getting the best of me then."

"You'd be falling over in pain or passing out if that were the case, Vincent. No, this is something else, isn't it?"

"It's nothing."

"It's Yuffie, isn't it? You want her here with you?"

"Don't be ridiculous. I can function fine on my own without her."

"HEY FOOLS!", Barret called, "Ya know between here and Rocket Town is Nibleheim! Should we stop there?"

"The big man's got a point!", Cait Sith added.

"I don't see why not", Vincent shrugged.

Meanwhile, the others sat around a makeshift bonfire.

"So what do we do?", Tifa asked.

"Well, we can't do much right now", Cloud replied, "The others are going to get to Rocket Town and get the Shera. Apparently, the buggy was destroyed. Wish I had Fenrir…"

"Rocket Town!? Th-that could take _days_!", Yuffie flailed.

"Calm down Yuffie", Red XIII laughed, "That's a determined bunch right there."

"Hmm..I wonder how they are doing?", Genesis thought aloud.

Nightfall was beginning and the other group found themselves in the same situation.

"Man, I wish I could just call Shera to tell her to bring the Shera here to us..", Cid lay on his back with (you guessed it) another smoke.

"Why can't you!?", Barret asked.

"Shera's in the Northern Continent right now fuckin SNOWBOARDING!"

"We'll be fine", Vincent remarked.

"Well that's the best dern thing I've heard from ya all day, Vince!", Cid smiled.

"Aye laddies, heads up!", Cait Sith got to his feet.

They were being approached by a group hungry-looking dinos.

"We're not on the menu tonight!", Cid charged at them.

"HEY! BE CAREFUL YO!", Barret unleashed his gun arm on one that was closing in on him.

Vincent unloaded his gun on another one while Shelke got out her electric nunchuk things. In all honesty, she really wasn't helpful, but it was good that she was trying unlike Cait Sith, who just ran around and flailed.

"OOOO I MISS ME MOG!", he cried.

"Yo Vincent! Get behind me!", Barret called.

Vincent quickly ran over and stood back to back with Barret.

"Now let's show these fools some firepower!", he let loose his fatal gun-fist.

Vincent happily obliged. Barret had good taste in weapons, especially considering he grafted a gun to his arm. Before the others could react, the group of dinos were bleeding and dead on the ground. Vincent blew the smoke from the tip of his gun and placed it back into his holster.

"Yeah that's what I'm talkin bout!", Barret cheered.

"Now we got some food!", Cid cheered.

"I'm not eating a dinosaur!", Shelke gagged.

"Fine! More for me!", Cid ran over to one of the dead dinos.

Later, as everyone slept, Vincent found himself unable to sleep. He'd a nightmare earlier of him in one of his demonic forms silencing Yuffie. The thought of it was so just too troubling.

"Hey, Vincent?", he heard Shelke.

"Yeah.?", he responded.

"What's really wrong?"

Vincent sighed. Shelke wasn't going to back off, was she?

"Nightmare."

"Oh…what was it about?"

"You don't want to know."

"Actually, I do."

Shelke faced him with her legs tucked into her. She seemed cold. Vincent handed her his coat.

"You're gonna get sick.."

"No, Vincent. That's your coat!"

Vincent paused for a moment. He shrugged.

"Suit yourself."

"Vincent..do you love her?"

"Hm?"

"Do you love Yuffie?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"I…I'm sorry…I guess…I'm just having a hard time understanding loving someone..th-that's why I…well…did what I did…"

"Don't go overdoing things, Shelke. Besides, we should be worrying about other things than my love interests."

"Sephiroth…"

"That's right."

"I…I never met him. I knew he used to be with Shinra but…he never came down to Deepground. What was he like?"

"A nightmare."

"You sure are fascinated with nightmares, huh?"

"Not in the slightest. He tried to destroy the world. Twice. And he came very close the first time. If it wasn't for Cloud..heh.."

"I see.."

"I'm going back to sleep.."

"Good-night..Vincent Valentine..I…hope your dreams are better.."

He couldn't remember a time when he had a good dream. But he could remember the last time he slept soundly. And it was with his body pressed up to hers..He shook his head. He couldn't become emotionally dependent on someone again. He couldn't shake the feelings though. He checked his phone. It was 4am and he had a message from Yuffie…

_I hope you're alright. It's so cold out here! Wish I had my Vincent to cuddle up to._

There was something about 'my Vincent' that struck him. Had anyone ever referred to him as 'their Vincent' before? No..not even Lucrecia had. Why did he have to be someone's in the first place? What was happening to him? This wasn't him. Not at all.

But that night, he had a pleasant dream.


	14. Someone Please Get the FFX Reference

**Chapter 14**

The next morning was met by Cait Sith jumping on Vincent.

"Wake up wake up Vinny boy!", he jumped, "Time to get a move on!"

Vincent groaned. He could never get used to Cait Sith. When he sat up, he realized the others had been woken up in the same fashion.

"I'm gonna KILL that cat!", Cid shouted as he lit up his first cigarette of the day.

"Well he's right, we should be heading out!", Barret scratched his head, "We can at least get to Nibelheim by the end of the day."

"This is such a drag!", Cid sighed.

"Barret, how are Cloud and the others?", Vincent asked.

"Ah'm about to find out!", Barret took out his phone.

Shelke stretched her arms and looked up at Vincent.

"I'm sure she's fine", she comforted.

"Hmph", Vincent turned the other way.

He felt a tug at his coat. He looked down to see Cait Sith.

"Ummmm I'm soorry about yesterday!", he said, looking pitifully sad.

"Heh..", Vincent patted his shoulder.

Cait Sith's face lit up.

"Oh bless you me boy!", he hopped up onto Vincent's shoulder.

"Yo fools!", Barret was putting his phone away, "Cloud and the others are good. They found a nice little place to stay on their side of the canyon. Now alls we gotta do is get the damn airship!"

By nightfall, the five reached the quaint little town of Nibelheim. The journey there wasn't too significant. The group mostly listened to Barret and Cid's ramblings with occasionally monster fights. Vincent shuddered at the memories. Well, the memories of the Nibelheim Mansion, rather. They entered the nearby inn.

"Heya!" Cid greeted the cashier, "How much for two rooms for a night?"

"Two rooms?", the cashier responded, "Hmm..that'll be four-hundred Gil."

"Ey, anyone else got money?", he opened his wallet, "If everyone chips in eighty we'll all be payin equally."

"I got it", Barret pulled out his wallet.

"Mhm", Vincent reached into his pocket.

"Yep!", Cait Sith magically manifested money.

"Umm..yeah", Shelke reached for her money as well.

The cashier counted the money and smiled.

"Oooookay!", he gestured to the stairs, "Go right ahead!"

"Thanks bro!", Cid began walking up.

"Yo fools I call this one!", Barret walked into a room with two beds.

"I'll stay in here too!", Cid cannon-balled into one of the beds, "Alright, that leaves you guys!"

"Cait Sith..I'd prefer you stay in my room", Vincent whispered.

"Yes me boy! Why don't we stay over there?", he gestured to the next room over.

Unfortunately, this was the only room left in the inn and only had one bed.

"Shelke, you get the bed", Vincent stated, "I'll sleep in the chair."

"U-uh Vincent, are you sure about that?", Shelke stuttered.

"I'm too tall for it anyways", he shrugged, "I don't mind."

"I'll sleep in your lap!", Cait Sith bounced.

He hopped over to the tv and put on some weird sports channel.

"Oi no I _hate _blitzball!", he quickly switched the channel.

"What?", Shelke looked confused.

"Oi? Nothin lass", he quickly switched the subject.

Cait Sith left the tv on some weird cartoon. It was honestly really stupid, but it seemed to entertain him. Vincent went to the mini-fridge, hoping to find water or something. As he fumbled around, all he managed to find was booze, booze, and a few things of soda. He sighed. He wasn't one for soda, so he pulled out some fruity booze mixture (imagine a Smirnoff Ice).

"Can I have one?", Shelke chimed.

Vincent scoffed.

"How old are you again?", he twisted the cap off.

"I'm twenty-one..", she said.

That's right. It had been two years since he'd first met Shelke.

"What about you?", Shelke laughed.

"…you wouldn't believe me even if I told you", Vincent drank some of the booze.

"Well tell me anyways?"

"….Sixty-two."

"Did _Vincent Valentine_ just make a joke?"

"No. I don't age. You of all people should know this. You saw what happened."

"I…I'm sorry I…didn't realize…"

"But to answer your question, do what you wish."

The awkwardness was dissipated when Cait Sith began laughing loudly at the dumb cartoon he was watching.

"Oiiiiii this is funny!", he howled.

"Wh…what about you Cait Sith?", Shelke asked.

"Huh?", he was distracted from the show.

"Your age?"

"Dunno, me dear."

"…I think I'm gonna get some of what you're having, Vincent."

Vincent moved over to the chair. Normally, if he were alone, or if Yuffie were with him, he'd have taken at least his shirt off. But…well that wasn't the best idea with Shelke in the room.

"Vinny me boy, can I sleep on ya lap?", Cait Sith asked.

"Sure", Vincent sipped more of the wine cooler.

"I'm gonna go shower", Shelke got up and headed towards the bathroom.

Once they heard water running, Vincent got up and picked Cait Sith up.

"Okay, cat", he began, "I know Reeve controls you. Now you were getting smart with me the other day when I said I hadn't heard from him. But now I know you're lying, which you have before. So, tell me. Where…is Reeve?"

"Oi oi oi oi oi!", Cait Sith flailed, "Calm down Vinny boy! I can't tell ya just yet!"

"Typical."

"Tis why I kept me mouth shut the other day!"

"Hmph."

"You got to trust me! I helped ya-"

"Save it."

Vincent put him down and sat back down in the chair.

"What is with all the anger lately?", Cait Sith brushed himself off, "Is it Chaos?"

"No", Vincent downed the last bit of the alcohol, "I need more of this.."

"Is it any of the other scary beasties?"

"No, but I'll let them out if you keep persisting in interrogating me. _All_ of them."

"N-n-n-n-n-nooooo you wouldn't do that!"

Vincent downed another wine cooler.

"Vinny me boy, dun't ya think ya drinkin those a bit too fast?", Cait Sith objected.

"No", he replied as he grabbed a bottle of wine, "This will suffice."

"Y-y-you're gonna get hungover if y-y-ya.."

"Would you like some then?"

"I-I-I'm a stoofed toy!"

Vincent sat back down in the chair and began to drink the wine with no mercy.

"You wanna know the reason for the anger..", Vincent began, "This whole situation. What have I gotten myself into? Messing around like a stupid teenager.."

"Y-you mean with Yuffie?", Cait Sith hopped in his lap.

Vincent began to pet him. He may have been a stuffed cat, but he was still a cat.

"I shouldn't be talking about this", he took a few more big swigs of the wine.

"Well okay then…I'm just gonna go to sleep…", Cait Sith snuggled into his lap.

Vincent eventually finished the whole bottle of wine. He got up to clean up the bottles (disrupting Cait Sith in the process) when Shelke walked out of the bathroom. Of course, she had her clothes on.

"Vincent what are…you doing?", she asked.

"I'm about to shower..", he responded as he threw away the bottles.

Shelke couldn't help but notice, but couldn't say anything before he closed the bathroom door. Once he was in the shower, he rested his hands against the wall and sighed. This was getting ridiculous. All because he missed a silly little girl. He growled and punched the wall as hard as he could. Naturally, he broke a ceramic tile and his knuckles began bleeding. He watched the blood-water mixture flow down his arm and onto the floor. He needed to get this under control. The alcohol in his system wasn't helping either. Maybe the shower would help…

Sure enough, it did, but he was so, so tired. Shelke was already asleep and Cait Sith was still on the floor. Vincent picked him up and sat down in the chair.

"Good night, cat", he crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"Goo'night!", he curled up and cuddled into Vincent's lap.


	15. The Shera

**Chapter 15**

Vincent awoke with a jolt. His head hurt and he was a bit weak, but he was still able to function normally. Cait Sith was still curled up in his lap sleeping but Shelke wasn't in her bed.

"Cait, wake up", he nudged the toy cat.

"Hmmmmm?", he purred, "Oi ya called me by my name!"

Meanwhile, Shelke was in the other room talking to Barret and Cid. Vincent walked in with Cait Sith on his shoulder.

"Heya Vince!", Cid greeted, "Man, that cat sure does like ya!"

"So it seems", Vincent crossed his arms.

"Rocket Town ain't too far away", Cid changed the subject, "We should get goin soon!"

"Ah let Cloud know", Barret stood up.

"Are…you okay, Vincent?", Shelke asked.

"Laddie seems fine to me!", Cait Sith patted the back of Vincent's head.

"Looks like you've found a new best friend.." Barret laughed.

Back at Cosmo Canyon all seemed calm for the moment, with the exception of a troubled Cloud. He sat on the edge of a rock staring into the lifestream. Footsteps behind him broke him back to reality.

"What's troubling you?" Genesis asked while eating a dumb apple.

Cloud ignored him for a moment before speaking.

"I don't know whether to trust you or not, but I have a feeling you and me both know that something somewhere escaped the lifesteam when the ground cracked open."

Genesis smirked and took another bite of the dumb apple.

"Do you know how rare dumb apples are nowadays?", Genesis asked.

"Genesis" Cloud brought him back to the subject at hand, "You know something, don't you? You AND Cait Sith.."

"Maybe we do, and maybe we don't. Either way..everything will make more sense soon."

He walked off, leaving Cloud in great confusion. Cloud took out his phone.

_Genesis is hiding something._

The recipient? Vincent.

Vincent (who was now Rocket Town bound) took out his vibrating phone expecting a text from Yuffie. Instead, he saw the text from Cloud and tried to hide it from Cait Sith.

_Yeah. Cait Sith too. Can't talk right now. I'll call you later._

He also did notice a message he'd received from Yuffie the night before.

_I hope you're doing alright. Red makes a great pillow by the way. I miss you Vincent._

He sighed.

"Dun't overthink it laddie", Cait Sith jumped on top of his head, "She loves yeh!"

"Yeah..well..", Vincent began, "Oh..nevermind."

"Not returnin the feelins?"

"That's…not it at all."

"Oi then what yeh got to worry aboot?"

"N…nothing I guess."

"Yeh worryin yaself sick!"

"Guess so."

Hours later, Rocket Town came into view. The Shera could be seen as well (It was pretty big and all).

"Woooooo!", Cid jumped, "My hometown! I'm gonna round up the boys and in a few hours we should be ready to go back to Cosmo Canyon! You guys….! Uhhh..go, get some tea or something!"

The rest of the group settled into Cid's house. Shelke began to make some tea while Cid ran off to "round up the boys".

"Barret, Vincent, do you want tea?", she asked.

"Yeah I take some!", Barret slammed his fist down, "But put plenty o' that sugah in!"

"No thank you", Vincent replied.

"Are you sure?", Shelke asked.

Vincent nodded. Cait Sith jumped from his head to his shoulder.

"Sooory I messed up your hair!", Cait Sith tried to correct Vincent's fringe.

"Hmmm…wonder what ya'd look like with MAH style!", Barret ran his hand over his corn rows.

"N…no thank you…", Vincent sheepishly objected.

Shelke and Cait Sith of course started laughing.

"Oiii I think it'd look noice!", he grabbed two locks of Vincent's hair.

Vincent cringed.

"What's wrong, pretty boy?", Barret grabbed the tea that Shelke handed him.

"Why do you keep calling him that, Barret?", Shelke poured herself tea.

"He's a pretty boy!", Barret burned himself slightly on the tea, "Not like he's the only one though, gyahahaha!"

"Hmph…", Vincent crossed his arms.

He didn't exactly consider himself a "pretty boy".

_You're a handsome man!_

He imagined Yuffie saying that. He shook his head.

"That's mighty unfortunate", Barret sipped his tea carefully.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!", Cid shouted into the house, "Get yer asses out here! The Shera's ready!"

The group walked into the backyard and gazed up at the huge airship. Cid wiped a tear from his eye.

"She's a beauty…", he sighed, "C'mon everyone!"

Once in the cockpit, Cid shouted to his crew members.

"Come on come on come on!", he lit up another smoke, "Let's get this baby rollin!"

The Shera lifted off the ground and the engines roared.

"It's been TOO LONG!", Cid continued.

His jovial attitude was something Vincent wished he was capable of having. But he couldn't. Come to think of it, he never did. So what did it matter? The ship shook violently suddenly.

"Whooooops!", Cid held himself up, "Experiencin a bit o' turbulence! Hang on to yer britches!"

Cait Sith latched onto Vincent's head for dear life.

"I DOOONT WANNA DIEEEEE", he screamed.

Vincent cringed at his hair being ripped out of his head.

"OOOOOPSIES!", Cait Sith realized what he had done.

"YEEEEHAWWW", Cid screamed as the Shera reached a high enough altitude to fly, "All set to Cosmo Canyon!"


	16. Slightly More Serious Chapter

**Chapter 16**

Vincent retreated to a secluded room. The flight wouldn't be _too_ long. He sat down, his arms crossed. His head throbbed from his alcohol consumption the night before. He had somewhat gotten himself under control, but his thoughts still conflicted with each other. He looked forward to and dreaded seeing Yuffie again all at the same time. But when he thought about it, was it really such a bad thing that he was getting so close to her? He feared it. He feared the pain of rejection that he'd experienced before. What if there was someone better than him? Of course there was. There _always_ was. And if that's what made her happy, he wouldn't mind. Yet, still.

_Kill her._

He focused on the wall in front of him.

_Kill her._

His fists clenched.

_KILL HER._

"Shut the hell up..", he held his head.

_KILL HER!_

"I SAID SHUT UP", he smashed the wall into oblivion.

He slunk back, panting but glad he had gained control over his thoughts again. Sometimes the demons within him came close to coming out.

"Vinny boy!", Cait Sith ran in, "Dun't go smashing things!"

"S-sorry..", Vincent brushed his gauntlet off.

"You gotta get this under control, laddie.."

"….Yeah."

"This anger isn't the beasties! You're gonna lose control and it'll get in the way of fightin! And that's noot gonna be good when ol' Sephy returns!"

"You're right. I should break it off."

"B-break what!? Your arm?"

"You know what I'm talking about."

Vincent sternly looked down at him.

"Oh…Yuffie", Cait Sith sighed, "Well ookay Vinny. Just stoop actin like an ignoramus!"

"Yeah..you're right", Vincent sat back down.

"YO FOOLS!", Barret's voice was heard over the intercom, "WE AT THE CANYON!"

Yuffie bounced at the sight of the Shera.

"YAYYYYY!", she cheered, "THEY'RE BACK!"

"Oh thank heavens..", Tifa danced with her.

"This canyon was getting so annoying!", Yuffie continued.

The Shera, bringing along torrents of winds, touched down on the dry ground before them.

"Whoawhoawoa!", Yuffie latched onto Tifa to keep from blowing away, "Tifa heeeellllppp!"

"Careful, ladies", Genesis walked towards the airship.

The on-ramp slowly lowered down and Cid walked down to greet the others.

"Sorry to keep all ya waitin!", he waved, "But we're here now so get your skinny asses on board! And in Red's case, furry ass!"

"Cid!", Red XIII growled, "And by the way, Yuffie. Don't use me as a pillow again!"

"But you're so comfy!", she giggled.

"Soft, isn't he?", Cid gestured for them to come on, "Everyone's in the cockpit."

Cait Sith was still propped up on Vincent's shoulder.

"I suppose when Yuffie gets 'ere I'm gonna have ta get ooff?", he sighed.

Vincent nodded.

"Vinnnnceeeeeennnnnttt!", a familiar voice came around the corner, "There you are!"

Yuffie tackle-hugged him.

"Hey what's the deal!", she lightly punched his chest, "Way to keep me outta the loop! I was worried!"

"Sorry Yuffie…I…guess I just don't like using the phone", Vincent shrugged.

"Ello Yuffie!", Cait Sith waved.

"Hey cat, get off of Vincent!", she reached up and tried to swat him off.

"Sooorry! I had ta keep him company!", Cait Sith hopped off of Vincent and back onto Genesis' shoulder, "Loong time no see, Genny!"

"Hello, cat", Genesis smiled, "And hello to you, Shelke."

He grabbed Shelke's hand and kissed it. Well, everything appeared to be back to normal.

"CLOUD!", Barret yelled when he saw Cloud, Tifa, and Red XIII walk on board.

"Hey Barret", Cloud began, "Sorry about what happened back there."

"Awww don't sweat it!", Barret 'patted' Cloud on the back.

He cringed at the amount of force he put into it.

"Okay spike-head, where to?", Cid got back behind the wheel.

"That's…something I still need to figure out..", Cloud scratched the back of his head.

Meanwhile, Vincent grabbed Yuffie's arm and began pulling her towards the door to the rest of the ship.

"Can we talk?", he asked.

"Uh…yeah…sure…", Yuffie replied nervously.

He led her to the room he had been in earlier. She noticed the smashed wall. Surely, he couldn't have done that…could he have? And if so, why?

"What's…on your mind?", she asked.

"How do I say this…", he began.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

Vincent choked on his words.

"Wha…I…didn't say that", was the only thing he could get out.

_But that's what you're doing._

Chaos wouldn't shut up.

_If you can't have her, then just kill her._

Now Hellmasker was joining in.

"It's not what I'm doing", Vincent pushed the demons aside.

"Then what is it?", Yuffie looked like she could cry.

Vincent once again found himself at a loss for words. What even _was_ he doing?

"You're…", he started, "You're becoming…"

Yuffie raised an eyebrow.

"Becoming what?", she asked.

"You're becoming a…part of me."

He turned to face her.

"And the last time I let a woman become a part of me…I…", he looked down.

"I'm not her, so stop thinking I'll do what she did to you", Yuffie seemed slightly offended.

"I…I'm sorry I…didn't mean to…"

"Vincent…"

Yuffie walked closer to him and grabbed him by the waist. She gazed up at him for a second, and then pressed her head to his chest in a sudden embrace. Unsure of how to react, he wrapped his arms around her and rested them on the small of her back.

"I'd never do ANYTHING to hurt you", Yuffie whispered, "You're the greatest man I've ever met. I love you and I always have."

"Are you sure about that..?", he asked.

"Of course I am! Trust me!"

Tears formed in her eyes.

"I love you so much!", she choked.

"I-I'm sorry Yuffie…I…I didn't mean to upset you..!", he hugged her tightly.

"Vincent…let me…let me be a part of you."

His eyebrows furrowed a bit as he stared intently into her soft green eyes.

"You wish to be one with me?", he asked sternly.

She hesitated for a second. Why was she hesitating? This was ridiculous. Why would she _ever_ question her love for _Vincent Valentine_?

"Yes."


	17. Romantically Citrusy

**Chapter 17**

Vincent picked Yuffie up by the waist and brought her lips to his. Almost predicting his actions, she kissed him back. Her feelings were mixed due to the fact that he thought the way he did….but she could understand why. She'd never actually gotten into this of an intimate relationship before. Walking into this uncharted territory was so unclear for her..especially because of his past experiences. He'd been hurt, and she understood that. She understood that he was going to be cautious about this. But she wanted to prove to him that she was different. She wasn't Lucrecia. She was Yuffie Kisaragi, a Wutai ninja and his lover. She'd never do anything to hurt him. How could anyone? How and why would _anyone_ hurt Vincent Valentine?

They broke from probably the best kiss of their relationship thus far. And she couldn't get out of his deep, red eyes that were staring directly into her.

"Vincent..", she began, "You trust me right?"

He nodded, still staring down at her.

"I…I trust you", she smiled.

"Clearly", Vincent finally spoke, "Otherwise you'd be squirming out of my arms."

"You do know me! Anyone else would drop little ol' me."

"Who would drop someone like you?"

"You'd be surprised…"

He set her down on her feet.

"I'm so glad to be back with you!", she exclaimed, "That Genesis guy is creeeeeeeepy."

"You're telling me", Vincent sighed, "Cait Sith wouldn't get off my shoulder. Though..part of me is glad he did..Shelke being with us and all.."

"That's kinda cute though!"

"Having my hair ripped out when he got scared isn't cute.."

"WHAT?! NOOO! NOBODY TAKES MY VINCENT'S HAIR! OOOOO I'm gonna kill that cat!"

"Get in line.."

The ship shook as it lifted off and Yuffie fell over.

"Yuffie..", Vincent helped her up, "Careful.."

"Ohhhhhh great..", Yuffie cringed, "I'm gonna get sick soon.."

Yuffie's infamous motion sickness was merely inevitable when it came to riding in the airship.

"You should lay down..", Vincent picked her up, "Let's find somewhere.."

Vincent remembered there being a small room with a few couches in it.

"Okay..now just rest in here..", he set her down on one of the couches, "I'm going to talk to the others."

He walked into the cockpit to meet the others. Cid was piloting the ship and the rest were eagerly talking to Cloud.

"Vincent..", he said, "We're going to the Northern Continent."

"The Northern Continent?", he asked.

"Yeah", Cloud nodded, "Something tells me that if Sephiroth is gonna be anywhere, it's there."

Vincent looked to Genesis.

"What's your take on this?", he asked.

"Well…Sephiroth _did_ always enjoy the cold..", he remarked.

"Hmph", Vincent knew he'd get nowhere with Genesis.

"Hey, where's Yuffie?", Tifa asked.

"Proboobly throwin up!", Cait Sith laughed, "You know how she gets on airships!"

"Oh..right", Tifa cringed.

"Anything I can do?", Vincent turned back to Cloud.

"Just get ready…we should be at Icicle Inn by nightfall", he responded.

"Well fer now, ya'll just enjoy the scenery!", Cid laughed, "And my ship!"

Now where had he heard _that_ before?

_I should go check on Yuffie.._

Sure enough, Yuffie was hunched over and groaning on the couch.

"Urrrghhhh….", she grumbled, "Vin..cent…I feel terrible.."

Vincent sat down next to her and rubbed her forehead.

"I'm sorry", he knew he couldn't do much to help her feel better.

"Just rub my head for me?", she lay her head in his lap.

"Of course."

"I know it doesn't seem like much but…it helps."

Minutes went by and Yuffie had seemingly fallen asleep. He couldn't help but glance down at her and admire how cute she was. _Cute_. Did he really just think the word 'cute'?

_Well she is a nice little piece of meat._

He didn't even know which one had said that. But he shook the demons out from his thoughts. That wasn't all he saw Yuffie for..was it? Of course it wasn't. He wasn't some nasty lecher. She shifted in his lap.

"I feel a bit better now", she smiled as she cuddled up closer to him, "You know you smell really nice."

"I…do?", he asked.

"Yeah…like gunsmoke..I love it!"

"We'll be at the Northern Continent by nightfall.."

"Huh? Why?"

"Cloud thinks if Sephiroth is going to be anywhere..that's the place."

"Coldness and snow…just like home.."

She pressed her head into his stomach area.

"But you're so warm..", she lifted his shirt up a bit to kiss his abs.

"Y-Yuffie..what are you doing?", he stammered.

"Can't I kiss you?"

"Yeah but…why there?"

She looked up at him and smiled. She kept kissing his abs.

"Cause I wannaaaa", she started licking them a little.

"I don't think you should do that..",

"Why not demon man?"

"Y…you shouldn't call me that either.."

"Why's that?"

Yuffie began to massage his inner thighs. She felt much better thanks to him..so it was only fair that he got _something_ in return.

"Well?", she asked.

He didn't respond, trying to suppress his body. She massaged him harder and slowly kept getting closer and closer..

"Turning you on?", she mewed.

"We shouldn't..", Vincent said holding his breath.

"That's not what your body says.."

She grabbed him to feel how aroused she'd gotten him. Much to her pleasure, she'd got him decently hard. He flinched at the sudden feeling.

"Your body says…I need Yuffie to get me off..heehee..", she kept fondling him.

This torturous control was enjoyable to him, but what if someone walked in..

"Just…nothing too much..", Vincent gave in.

Yuffie undid his pants and swiftly grabbed him as if her life depended on pleasuring her boyfriend.

"I'll _never_ get tired of this part of you..", she started stroking him.

"Yeah..", he grunted.

She made sure to admire every part of him as she moved her hand up and down his length.

"How do you fit all of this in your pants, Vincent?", she teased the tip, which was becoming lubricated.

He didn't respond. He closed his eyes and just enjoyed what she was doing.

"Well?", Yuffie continued.

How did he indeed?

"I…don't know", was all he could manage to think of.

Yuffie stroked him faster. She smiled when she felt him get harder at the touch of her hand. But enough of this. Vincent deserved something much more exciting. She brought her head down and quickly licked the tip tantalizingly. He groaned when he realized she was teasing him. Her short licks soon changed to sweet, soft kisses. As torturous as it was, he kinda liked being teased. She licked up the liquid that was seeping out of him and slowly, inch by inch, took him into her mouth. She'd gotten so good at it since she'd first performed on him. She couldn't exactly take all of it in but…she could get most of it.

"Mmmphh..", he wove his gloved hand into her hair.

Yuffie looked up at him as she moved up and down and sucked on him to the best of her ability. She wished his coat didn't cover half of his face because she really wanted to see his facial expressions. But his eyes were good enough for now. Those deep red eyes full of desire..those eyes that the sadness was slowly fading from.

Yuffie grabbed him by the hips to brace herself as she moved faster. Vincent moved his hand along with her head, whether he knew he was doing it or not. His breath was heavy and she could hear soft growls coming from his chest. She just wanted to make him feel good. And she was pretty sure she was, judging from his body language and the constant throbbing of his member she had in her mouth. He wanted so badly to release, but there was something about him where he dragged it on for as long as possible. Was she just bad at it? No. No way. Not with how he was reacting. But she had to make him, she was determined. Every caress of her tongue, every bit of suction, every graze of her teeth..was all to make the beautiful man she called hers release.

And when he did, she happily swallowed all of his essence. She loved the way he tasted, and she loved even more that she was the only girl who had the privilege of obtaining it. With one last suck, she released him and smiled.

"Enjoy yourself, demon man?", she eagerly awaited his response.

"Yes…", he sighed, his breathing still not back to normal, "You…didn't have to.."

"But I wanted to! You made my motion sickness go away sooo…"

She put everything (yes we've established it's a lot) back into his pants and zipped them back up.

"Don't…feel obliged..", he picked her up back onto the couch.

"I don't really feel obligated…I…just like…doing it..", she smiled, "B-but..uhh…am I good at it?"

"Well..what do you think?"

Yuffie twiddled her forefingers together.

"I dunno I…kinda take forever to make you…", she stuttered.

"Don't get my stamina confused with your skill, Yuffie..", Vincent smirked.

Yuffie smiled at him. She managed to make _Vincent_ joke around.

"Okay then Mr. Modesty", she latched onto his arm.

"Hmph..", Vincent crossed his arms.

It was nearing nightfall. And the threat of Sephiroth still lingered. Good thing they got in that quickie.


	18. A Rock and a Hard Place

**Chapter 18**

By nightfall, the Shera had touched down nearby Icicle Inn. The cold, biting wind was no friend to the clothing choices of most of the crew. Yuffie shivered profusely.

"BRRRR…", she shook, "You know, I should be used to this."

Vincent handed her his coat.

"Here..you'll get frostbite..", he didn't mind the cold much.

"Thanks Vincent!"

She eagerly put on his coat and wrapped it around her.

"Okay everyone..", Cloud walked in front of the group, "We have to ask around here about anything unusual happening.."

"What a day, what a day..", Cid tried his best to light up a cigarette but seemed to be having trouble with the torrents of wind and snow, "Aww, fuck it.."

He stamped the cigarette out in the snow.

"Let's get walking please!?", Tifa shivered, "I'm freezing!"

"YEAH!", Barret stomped his foot, "We wastin time freezing our asses off here!"

The group arrived at Icicle Inn and decided to split up. The town wasn't too big so it would be easy to survey the area. Vincent and Yuffie went to the local weapons shop. Upon walking in, the clerk awoke with a jolt.

"Oh customers!", he shouted happily, "Haven't had a customer _all day_. What can I do ya for?"

"Uhhh, we were actually gonna ask ya somethins!", Yuffie scratched her face.

"About weapons?", the clerk went on, "Cause I got plenty!"

"Sorry..", Vincent began, "Actually, we want to know if anything unusual has happened in this area lately.."

"Huh? You mean the earthquake that happened a few days ago?"

"Earthquake?"

"Yeah, they say it struck the _entire_ planet!"

"How strange..Anything else?"

"Hey! Who are you people!?", the clerk seemed irritated, "If ya got no business in buyin my weapons, then get yer butts out!"

Yuffie and Vincent looked at each other. Yuffie shrugged.

"Sorry to bother you..", Vincent said as they turned to the door.

"Wait!", the clerk called, "There…there was a man that came in here yesterday…he gave me some weird vibes…"

Vincent glanced back.

"What did he look like?", he asked.

"Uhh, he was dressed in all black and had a coat with a hood on it on…I couldn't see his face but…he had silvery hair..he bought a few lightning materias but that's about it..Didn't say where he was headed either.."

"Silver hair…", Vincent walked towards the door, "We have to go to tell Cloud."

Meanwhile, Cloud and Tifa had gone to the hotel to book a few rooms for the night.

"Hey…", Cloud said to the cashier, "Has anything strange happened around here lately?"

"Well aside from that earthquake…nothing really else!", the cashier counted the gil Cloud had handed to him.

"The earthquake hit here too?"

"Yeah, rumor has it that it hit the whole planet!"

"Cloud!", Vincent came into the hotel.

"Vincent…get anything?", Cloud asked.

"It's best we go to a room", Vincent gestured.

Fortunately, many rooms were open (Icicle Inn wasn't the biggest tourist attraction since the Jenova Wars), so there were enough for everyone (so long as they split into twos).

"…The man in the weapons shop told me he saw someone with silver hair come into his store yesterday", Vincent began, "Could it be Sephiroth?"

Cloud looked to the ground.

"Silver hair…", he trailed off, "It's not a very common trait..He must have escaped during that earthquake.."

"I wouldn't put it past him", Vincent continued, "Unfortunately..Sephiroth…or if it _was_ Sephiroth..didn't say anything about where he was going.."

"Great..", Cloud sighed.

"Cloud, why don't we go ask around a bit more?", Tifa gestured, "Let's go check the bar."

"Alright then..", Cloud walked towards the door, "Hey."

Vincent looked up.

"You guys chill here…", he gestured, "I already told everyone else to come on over. You're all tired..you deserve some rest."

Vincent nodded.

"Well leave at dawn tomorrow", Cloud continued, "And guys…thanks for all the help."

"Yeah", Vincent turned around.

"Of course Cloud!", Yuffie jumped.

Cloud smiled as him and Tifa left the room.

Yuffie plopped down on the bed. It was around eleven and she was a tad bit tired.

"Ahhh what a ride…", she sighed, "Hey Vincent, come join me.."

Vincent sat down next to her.

"Lay down, silly!", she patted the space next to her, "You heard Cloud, we need rest!"

"No rest for the wicked..", Vincent sighed and sat down.

"You got that right! But _we're_ not wicked! Well, _me_ at least! You do kinda look pretty evil!"

"Thanks…Yuffie.."

"Awww Vincent you know I only joke with you!"

She sat up and embraced him playfully. Absentmindedly, she began stroking her fingers through his hair. He seemed to loosen up a bit at her touch. She rested her up on his shoulder.

"I'm sowwyyy…", she pouted and kissed his cheek.

Surprising to her, he slightly rested his head on hers.

"I take that as an 'Aww I forgive you Yuffiekins'?", she teased.

"What?", Vincent sleepily murmured.

Yuffie nuzzled into his neck and began to scratch his scalp.

"You like having your hair played with?", she asked.

"…I'm not sure what you mean", he answered.

"It's nothing cryptic silly..just, do you enjoy it?"

"I…suppose so."

"You suppose or you do?"

"I…do…"

"Awww…I looooove your hair…so pretty.."

Minutes of complete silence went by as Yuffie continued to stroke his soft black hair. It was strange for Yuffie to ever be in a quiet environment with that motormouth of hers. You know what they say..if you could spend moments of just complete silence and still be comfortable with someone, that was real love right there.

"I love you, Vincent..", she finally spoke out.

He pulled her into a kiss. How she loved his soft lips…they were so yielding and familiar. Familiar..why did she think that? She'd never kissed anyone but Vincent before..Did he love her as much as she loved him? There was no time to think about that…they could discuss it after whatever was about to happen was over.

"I love you too", he quietly said into her ear.

She shifted into his lap, going back to kissing him.

"You're so sweet..", she moved down to nip at his neck.

"Mmm..", he responded.

"Sweet guys deserve extra special things.."

"You don't have to do anything to me.."

"Stop it silly.."

She started unhooking his gauntlet.

"Let's get you undressed..", she giggled, "It's bedtime anyways.."

"Let me..", he carefully undid his gauntlet and set it on the floor.

Before he had a chance to respond, she was pulling his shirt off of him.

"Y-Yuffie hold on..", he began.

"Yes?", she innocently asked.

"Let me get it…you…take your clothes off…"

Yuffie smirked seductively and slowly began to take her shirt off. Vincent had a pleasant sight to see when he got his shirt off. He carefully took his glove and gun holster off and set them down next to his gauntlet. Wouldn't want that to go off…By this point Yuffie had gotten her bra off as well. She leaned back into a kiss as Vincent moved his hands to her breasts. As he began to fondle her she let out her soft, sweet moans. He only hoped that she wouldn't be too loud..He enjoyed the noises she made but..it'd be embarrassing if someone heard. He moved to her neck and bit down hard. She gasped in pain, but his fingers trailing over her nipples distracted her from it.

"Shhh…", he trailed his tongue down.

Her body was soon wrapped around his and she grinded into him.

"I love you so much…", she whispered in ecstasy.

He looked up at her and bit down on her breast. She clawed into his back and pressed her head into his chest.

"Vincent…", she whispered.

He warmly embraced (quite literally) her soft nipples. She leaned her head back and tried not to moan too loud. He was just so great at this.

"Shhh…", he whispered in between sucking on her nipples, "Not too loud.."

"I have an idea to shut me up", she winked.

Vincent pulled back and raised an eyebrow. He had somewhat of an idea of what she meant..

Yuffie slid down off the bed and slyly undid his pants.

"This time I get to see your face..", she winked.

"Heh…", Vincent looked away.

"Don't dooooo that…"

She pulled out "Little Vincent" and played with it for a second.

"Look at me Vincent…", she pouted.

"Oh?", he muttered.

"You heard me…"

"What's that?"

"Grrr dammit Vincent look at me while I blow you!"

Vincent probably blushed the deepest shade of red he ever had.

"D-don't say it like that…", he looked down at her.

Yuffie merely smiled and took him into her mouth once again. Well, she was right. She wasn't nearly as loud with her mouth full of him. Yuffie really enjoyed doing this to him. Vincent bit his lip as Yuffie took all of him in. He felt her gag a little bit when he reached down into her throat, but she was able to suppress it. It didn't stop tears from forming. He wiped them off. She came back up sucked as hard as she could on the tip.

"You certainly have gained a lot of skill…", Vincent said, trying to keep his composure.

"Mmmm…", Yuffie mumbled.

She looked directly up at him as her head bobbed up and down. Her soulful greenish eyes staring up at him..He closed his eyes and sighed. She really had gotten amazing at this..He looked down at her, staring right into her eyes.

"S-stop…", he grabbed her hair.

Yuffie released him and looked a bit confused.

"What's the matter?", she asked.

"….take off everything", he commanded.

When Yuffie had gotten her boots and shorts off, she straddled his lap, hovering right over his manhood.

"Enough of that…", Vincent said into her ear, "Ride me.."

Yuffie smiled. She gripped his arousal and slid him inside of her with ease. Vincent sighed in pleasure. He gripped her hips as she began to ride on his throbbing hardness. She put her hands on his shoulders to brace her and placed her head in the crook of his neck.

"Does it still hurt you..", he grunted.

"N-no…", she panted, "Not anymore..it just feels good..so good.."

She took no time to go slowly at first like he usually did..She went straight into rough, animalistic thrusts.

"Eager are we?", Vincent breathed.

"Don't act…like you don't like it…Ahhh..", Yuffie moaned.

She pulled back and began to intensely kiss him, moaning into his mouth in the process. He started moving along with her slightly even though she was doing most of the work. Her sharp moans got louder with each thrust she made and she was going at it pretty fast.

"Ahh Vincent…!", she tightened around him.

She faltered a little bit as she enjoyed her first orgasm of the night. Vincent made up for it by thrusting into her. Her body shook as he helped her out…and himself. When she was done he swiftly picked her up. She was too far gone to object. He threw her down onto to the bed. Some sweat dripped from his fringey hair.

"What do you want, demon man?", she knew how'd he'd respond.

She wanted to hurt the next the morning and he knew that. He flipped her over and lifted her up a bit. She grabbed onto the metal bars of the bedframe to brace what she knew was coming. He put himself inside of her and began to penetrate her from behind.

"Is that all you got, demon man?", she panted, "H-harder.."

Vincent growled and thrust harder into her. Yuffie cried out a bit in pain.

"I thought you said…it didn't hurt..", Vincent grunted between pants.

"Sh-shut up…", Yuffie replied.

Vincent grabbed her hair (not as hard as last time) and lifted her head back a little bit. He kept roughly penetrating her, much to his delight. Yuffie was getting a little too loud though. He pushed her face down into the pillows. She didn't object. Plus, she thought it was pretty hot. She had control of him earlier, and now he had control of her. This was probably the most intense sex she had had with him. It was a little bit painful but damn, did it feel great. Suddenly, he stopped and flipped her over, still inside of her. He looked down at her with fire in his eyes, slowly moving in and out.

"Wh-what are you doing?", Yuffie groaned.

"Trying to decide what to do with you", he answered.

Yuffie caught him off guard and flipped him over. Like earlier, she started riding him again. Vincent's eyes remained wide and his facial expression blank as Yuffie intensely and rapidly moved along his length. He gritted his teeth when he felt his orgasm almost ridiculously close.

"MmmmMMM", he growled, signaling Yuffie to finish him off.

Her whole body shook, and the tightening of her inner walls set Vincent off. She felt his warm release inside her once again. With a few more thrusts, she fell down onto his hard, sweaty chest.

A few minutes passed by and she rolled over next to him.

"That…was…..", she began, "AMAZING…"

"Hmmph..", Vincent remarked.

"Don't deny it!"

"Hey.."

He turned and looked at her.

"I love you."


End file.
